Forbidden love
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Hope, that's all she had. Friends, family, soldiers? Well, she had some form of soldier, friend and maybe something more, but was that seriously enough? An unlikely story, between unlikely characters.
1. An unlikely ally

_**An unlikely ally**_

She ran as fast as her body would allow, her head reeled back once in a while to watch for any strays that had managed to follow her trail as she made a rather hasty escape from the, what used to be, food court for her very own supply of edible "food" that could last her for at least two weeks if she rationed it properly, which was probably impossible for her anyway. She needed the food to keep herself moving through the dark and dusty streets of the once famous Colony of LV 426, which had her consuming more than was necessary for survival.

Transition. That was the word to describe her, always moving about the place, making sure to keep the Xenomorphs off of her trail. Never could she stay in one place, just in case the Queens lackeys would actually manage to catch up to her and get her in her sleep. Like hell would she let that happen to herself, the torture she'd seen to those that died to protect herself and others was horrendous. The things were menaces and she'd be damned if any of them got to hear her scream again, no bloody way.

Her stubborn attitude was what had managed to keep her going; her will to survive was maddening in itself. She'd silently thanked the heavens that she'd been donned with legs of such strength as to actually out run a Xeno, but only by a smidge, and by using her secret passages which only few had known about in the first place.

She quickly made a heated jump into an air duct and crawled for her life while carrying her duffel bag of goods under her arm. She looked down three tunnels, making sure all was safe before taking the one in front and then sliding down what looked like a fun slide that she remembered from years ago. She slid down and landed on a pile of cushion and mattress. She winced and inhaled sharply before placing the goods down and quickly sealing the tunnel above her head. She then proceeded to quickly look about herself at the other vents seeing her main one to be closed also. She sighed at this and grinned to herself before sitting down on the plush beneath her.

Although it wasn't the comfiest of places it was somewhere to sleep at least. She looked about her place once more to see the floor covered in rags of what used to be blankets but were broken beyond repair and not to mention the amount of dirt and grime that had collected on the surfaces of them. A small stack of old newspapers sat in the left hand corner for her own personal, reading material, a load of writing and plain paper also sat next to them with dozens of pens, pencils and erasers. A stack of baskets sat in the right hand corner and held a small transmitter which hadn't worked for years, but she kept it as a reminder of where she came from. A lone photograph of a dark haired lady with short hair, slightly tanned skin and a soft smile that warmed her heart in a way only a mother could was looking back at her, and then she then looked to the other young woman in the picture, dark brown hair, jade green eyes that were glistening with happiness and a cheesy grin on her face which she shook her head at.

Back at the tender age of 16 she was a happy girl, that picture was taken a few days after her 16th birthday party which was why she was all hyped up, and then all of this had happened to her. She'd never imagined that she would become some human on the run from some stupid Alien species that wished to kill all on sight, but she guessed it beat being dead.

A lone tear fell down her face and she wiped at it quickly in an attempt to cover up that one fact that she had actually cried, she'd cry when she was about to die, not when she was alive and well. She'd owed her mother that much as she was the one who'd actually helped her to survive in the first place, using herself as a decoy. She shook her head of the memories and chuckled to herself, lifting her mood a little before she would actually break down and cry.

She sighed as she looked down at her brown, old duffle bag and opened it to reveal tins of all sizes. She looked to her left by her hip where a large box sat and quickly shuffled through it to find her tin opener. One found, she quickly opened a tin of baked beans and quickly fished out a spoon from the same box before shovelling a load from the tin into her mouth. She swallowed and sighed in relief at finally getting some food down her throat after starving for a good two days.

The Xeno's had been up to something, they'd had their brethren out and about a whole lot more lately, making it much more impossible to actually get anything done for herself which was a pain in ass considering she'd really needed food and some water.

Her eyes widened as she cursed under her breath. How could she have forgotten the freaking water? She punched the mattress in frustration, realising she'd have to go back out again and glowered at the transmitter.

'Why couldn't you fucking work?' She thought to herself angrily.

She looked down at her tin of beans and rolled her eyes with a sigh. She shovelled one last spoon full into her mouth before pulling the tin top over it, knowing full well that it would be wasted by the time she got back, but she guessed that could pick up some more while she was out anyway.

She gulped audibly and looked about herself longingly, wishing she could just stay there and sleep, but she knew she had a duty to herself so she quickly stood and stretched her aching muscles while bringing her arms over her head. She then emptied her duffel bag quickly and looked to the main entrance to her home.

**XXX**

She made a quick dash through the vents in an attempt to get her mission over and done with quickly, which was something she'd donned from two years of actually living in these conditions. That's right; the girl had actually managed to out stay her welcome. Survived, barely but done so none the less for two years and even over those two years a rescue team hadn't stepped foot onto the damned rock to save her sorry ass from the Xenos reign of terror.

She stopped at hearing a loud clack that which she knew all too well, the sound of a sharp tail smacking the upside of a vent. She felt her heart quicken as she stayed stock still for a moment, shock and fear playing on her nerves as she looked about herself with only her eyes, listening intently, even with the crazed ringing in her ears.

As the sound drifted further away and eventually came to a stop, she managed to slow her heart beat and move along the vent while scanning her surroundings more than was necessary. She'd hoped that no Xeno's would be able to detect her after such a long time of survival, thinking her dead with the rest of the colony. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be happening any time soon as many had spotted her and no doubt been hunting her ass down for two freaking years.

She sighed as she reached the end of her vent and looked on out into the barren wasteland of red sand flying through the air and making it look like something from a sci-fi movie. She breathed in deeply and quickly slipped through the vent, unbolting it and moving out into the sandy landscape which was surrounded by many buildings.

She quickly placed the vent catch on loosely and made her way to a large skip and hid behind it to look for a good time to move across to the other side.

After making a quick scan of the surrounding area she made a mad dash across, duffel bag over her shoulder and all, and quickly dove behind a large old phone booth. She placed body flush against it and bit her lip gently.

She heaved a sigh of relief and looked about before entering the slightly ajar door which led to the canteen.

**XXX**

He'd never really been one to follow his brethren; he never prowled along the walls in search of prey just for the sake of killing them. He tended to kill only the ones with weapons and would normally give a few face huggers a reason to live once in a while. He knew that killing for his queen was something that had to be done, lest he wished death upon himself, which he didn't. He hated killing the humans as he had always been curious about the behaviors of the human race. He deemed them "interesting" to watch, but no other Xenomorph knew about this fascination of his. Oh no, if others knew, he'd surely be ganged up on and slaughtered to death.

At that moment in time, he'd been sharpening his tail along the top side of a vent, making sharp turns and clacking his spear shaped ending on the metallic surface creating an almost echo like sound.

At one point in time, he'd heard something move and he'd stopped abruptly to look about for any sign of his own, but found none and made a quick dash toward the sound of a heart that was beating oh so fast. He knew that heart beat, it was that of a human for sure, a quick and sharp beat, almost as if trying to escape the chest cavity that particular organ rested. He slowed as the beating had gotten louder and gave small steps and used his stealthy physique as a way of sneaking up on the human.

He looked down and into a small vent that went down to connect to another and was careful not to drip any saliva down toward the hunched over human being that was stock still. He was very surprised to see another human, much less alive at that moment in time. The Xenos had managed to stay alive for what he'd counted as 745 days which was clearly over two years. He was astonished that such a small human had managed to survive for so long and none had been able to detect her presence anywhere within the facility.

He moved back to get out of sighting range and made sure to listen out for the humans movements. He heard the movement of one of his brethren and felt fear seize him for a moment for the humans life was in danger, but then realized that it was his own leaving in the other direction and listened as she padded her way through the vent once more to wherever she was going.

He descended down the wall of the vent and made sure to listen before crawling onto the roof and then down the wall to the floor to follow the human to wherever they were going.

**XXX**

When inside the canteen she quickly moved atop the tables to the other side of the room and into the cooler part of the room, the one with the fridge and freezer which was still working. Of all the things to work, they had to and with nothing in them either. They served no freaking purpose to her or others at this moment in time.

She sighed in relief and quickly moved to the shelves which held a load of tinned food including her baked beans, some cans of peaches and some bottles of water. She stocked her bag up quickly, making sure to put in more water than food since they were extras. At all times she kept her head swivelling about the place, making sure to check her surroundings with a sickly feeling in her stomach.

She knew something was there, but she'd collect everything before running since it didn't seem to be bothering her at that current moment. Although the things didn't have eyes and were very sneaky, she could easily pick up on their movements and their presence was a dominant feeling in itself.

She took in a deep breath before swirling about and looking around the room while taking small languid steps forward, away from the shelves. She was ready to make a mad dash from whatever would manage to jump out at her, which was a high possibility with the Xeno's lurking around.

She shuddered and continued to look about herself, watching and waiting for any signs of activity about herself.

Then she saw it. A face hugger!

She squealed and quickly moved backwards, watching as it's hand like form crawled towards her, reminding her of that hand she used to see on "The Adams Family". She watched it with her eyes wide and her body on high alert, she knew that if one of those were there then there would be a Xeno about as well. She groaned inwardly, wondering how she'd manage to actually get her butt out of there before the face hugger could latch itself to her face.

She looked about herself quickly and looked for any means of escape, she found absolutely nothing that came to her aid and looked back to where the face hugger was. It was gone.

Typical face hugger, disappearing in her most crucial of times, she'd figured it would probably make a sneak attack from somewhere and looked about, she moved from the shelves knowing that it could possibly get up on there and try and get her from behind. Fortunately for her, she'd managed to move away from the face huggers 'about-to-be' assault and fell backwards, losing her balance and losing her duffel bag which landed somewhere away from her. A shooting pain went straight up her spinal cord causing her to place a hand on her neck in reflex which she soon let go of to scoot across the floor to slip away from the ugly parasite.

Panic began to overcome her body as she looked about and remembered that everyone else was dead. She braced herself for the impact of face hugger and held up her arms as some sort of defense, which she knew had the same fate no matter what as she'd seen it on other countless times.

The feelings fear, sadness and defeat finally caved in and so she closed her eyes and as she was about to let out a horrendous scream it died on her lips as she was hoisted up in the air and saved by some unknown force. She was being cradled like a babe in someone's arms, she knew not whose but she was very thankful for her life had been saved. She couldn't open her eyes as she felt the dam that she'd been holding onto finally broke and she buried herself in its chest.

Then she felt it.

He eyes snapped open and she looked up towards the being that was whisking her to her "safety" but those dreams had been dashed as she realized it was some freaking Xeno that was carrying her off. She tried to scream but it came out as a sigh of sorts, all her body turned pasty white and she panicked once more. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt her death nearing her possibly endless turmoil induced mind.

**XXX**

He'd saved the human and was then attempting to carry them to safety. He had no idea why he'd had the sudden urge to save them from such a fate as to breed another of his own kind, but he just couldn't allow it to happen. It didn't seem right for some reason. Breeding was good, but not with this last human that was somewhat nuzzling into his chest in a thankful fashion and was making him wet with what he'd learnt to be "tears" from what his study of the humans from before had shown.

He'd paid her no mind as he whizzed through the tunnels that were the vents, heading for the safest place he could set her down and let her go free; his own nest. What a predicament this one action had already caused.

He knew the human was looking at him with fear and was slightly annoyed at their attempt to scream as he'd actually braced himself for the shrill cry that would follow from opening their mouth, but when none came he'd thanked the Queen in his own silent prayer. He was hoping that she would stay that way with all of his brothers and sisters that were running about the place.

Luckily for him, his own nest was actually away from the Queens nest where she held all of her newest recruits and other soldiers who liked being in her presence. He'd never been one of them. While most would have probably stayed near the Queen whether it was for some protection or it was affection and to show their loyalty, he'd never actually stayed near her. He had always been on his own, an assassin that worked alone for the Queen.

He was actually glad that he'd nested a bit away from her and them as she only allowed some to spread their seed through the eggs that she managed to produce which was horrible in itself and he'd know because he'd been one of them once. He'd been one of the strongest, the one with the most scars and intelligence and not to mention the experience of about four years in total.

He'd come to an abrupt halt as he heard the echoing of a tail hitting the vent's surface and he made a mad dash down another tunnel and towards his nest once again. Taking detours was in his blood, any difficulties with the first path and you take another one, no matter how long it was until you'd reached your destination or goal. Easy enough for him, if he was on his own. He'd had to be rather careful with where he'd went with the human, otherwise if he was spotted, he'd be expected to take them to the nesting grounds to be harvested.

He refused to let that happen to them, no matter what the Xeno's wanted, or his Queen for that matter, he'd gladly die protecting a human. They may have been quite a stupid race for even thinking they could send in... Marines? Was that the word for them? Their soldiers were quite pathetic anyway. They had weapons with fire, but the Xenomorph still managed to kill them all off whether by eating them or harvesting to the face huggers.

He quickly dashed with three of his legs while holding the human in the right and came to a slow stop in front of a vent which had a cap that was "melted" around the edges on it. He'd moved the cap with a clawed hand and slid himself in with the human while pulling it back into place and turned to look about his nest.

**XXX**

She bit her lip in anxiousness, wondering why it wasn't striking. She was after all an easy kill, considering she was right in its arms and it could use that extending tongue to penetrate her body and kill her off instantly. She'd feared the worst for herself. If she was to be harvested, then why'd it save her from the face hugger in the first place? It would make no sense, and why was there no sound of shrieking or movement around her?

So many questions and, to her, so little time.

She looked about herself to see a smaller version of the nest that which the Queens had herself placed in. She'd felt nausea come upon herself and she'd looked up at the beast which had a hold of her. Saliva was about the only thing she could guess was upon the body. How she hadn't noticed it was a Xeno when it first picked her up she didn't know, but because that knowledge was solid in front of her about then, she'd made an attempt to get out of its arms by beating her hands against its chest.

"Let me go!" She shrieked in utter fear as she beat her fist heavily against its rib cage, the predominant feel of the ribs that protruded visibly hurt her hands somewhat but she cared none.

The Xeno's first reaction was to hiss at her, which had made her shut up entirely and look up at him in absolute fear and panic.

He'd instantly felt bad, although he knew why not, he still did. He grunted low in the back of his throat and placed her down gently on the saliva slicked floor, the cocoons surface a nice change on his aching feet and over all body.

She had decided to quickly move backwards and away from the Xeno in fear and panic while looking about for any sign of an exit. The only one she'd picked up on was the entrance, everywhere else was blocked off. For privacy reasons maybe? Not likely.

She looked up at the tall figure which loomed over her and gulped at realising that it was crouched to her level on the floor to which she'd managed to back into a wall which obstructed further movement on her part, or any to actually move away anyway.

She felt her mouth open in a sigh of desperation.

"What do you want?" She whispered gently, more to herself than the Xeno.

He'd actually cocked her head at her question, not quite knowing himself and moved his enormous head a little further in to sniff her gently, showing his fangs in a sort of sign of warning not to do anything stupid before he sniffed about her clothes and bumped her chin with his head trying to coax her into relaxing a bit because all that he could smell at that moment in time was fear rolling off of her in waves.

Her heartbeat started to slow gently and she noted the warm air which surrounded her which she guessed was normal for a Xeno. They liked heat, but not full on fiery heat, which she'd found out from watching soldiers trying to steer them off from her and others. She gulped at the closeness which the Xeno was exhibiting upon her and made her panic for reasons she knew nothing of.

She stuttered at this point: "P-please." She whispered desperately not knowing what she was asking for. Was she asking for death? She had no idea on the matter, all she knew was that she would rather the Xeno do something like give her reassurance that it wasn't going to kill her or even just get it over and done with quickly.

He grunted in reply, not really able to talk but nudged her chin once again to try and show reassurance. He then decided that wasn't working since she was shuddering in obvious fear, so he moved his head near her ear and nuzzled her as gently as he could, smearing some saliva on her cheek in the process and hissed gently.

She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily and then let out one steady breath, she repeated this a few times before opening her eyes and looking to the Xeno that was nuzzling her cheek gently without turning her head. Her long hair which was tied into a ponytail was mussed and she really needed to get a look at this Xeno to see if it wanted anything more.

Before she could say anything however, it moved back and backed away to what looked like it sniffing at the air. It then looked back at her and she held her breath while staring at it intently.

He moved away once more and sat back on its haunches with his tail flicking back and forth in a playful gesture. He was rather happy to have such a specimen, let alone to have a female human being in his den. That was a treat in itself since human females were quite unpredictable and held certain assets that interested him to no end. He didn't know how he'd get her to tell him about such things, but he'd eventually figure it out.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and continued to stare at it, but this time with astonishment. Was it trying to coax her into playing? She didn't particularly fancy rough housing with a Xeno; it seemed rather bizarre and unfair on her. She had no way to defend herself in any way and she'd probably, if not on purpose, get stabbed on accident, which was unlikely as it was normally on purpose.

She could feel herself sweating under the heat of the room as she was used to having to cuddle under the rags to keep warm, but this was like having her own radiator on hold. She was relieved that it was warm at least, but it was quite dark too. Luckily for her, a small grate like vent was up on the roof, small squares letting a small amount of ventilation through and also some light which illuminated the cocoon like room and tinted it blue rather than black.

She looked at the Xeno once more and stood up on shaky legs. Her form was slightly hunched from her fall earlier in the canteen and she bit her lip as her back ached. In an instant she was on her knees and keeling over as she'd actually managed to damage her back that much that it had tensed up and caused her pain like no other.

He watched with his head tilted slightly as she fell and looked slightly alarmed, wondering if he'd actually managed to hurt her at all. Although he'd barely touched her, which had that theory thrown out of the window, he'd guessed that the fall and shock from all the activities taking place before her had something to do with it.

She looked up at him and smiled gently, her feelings on him wanting to hurt her changing slowly.

"You know, I'd be very happy if more of you were merciful." She said with a sigh and closed her eyes to breathe in deeply once again.

He watched her do this with a curious tilt of his head. Never in his life had he had a human speak to him as nicely as she had just then, and he had to admit that it felt good to have helped rather than killed. He wished he could tell his brethren about such a feat, but figured that it would be of no use of telling them as he'd most likely die and so would she.

He moved towards her and inclined his head to show that he was in fact listening and wished to help, although he didn't understand how this action, to her would appeal to her liking, but it must have as she chuckled lightly to herself while looking up at him through her bangs which fell from her forehead and down past her shoulders.

She looked about herself at the flooring and looked at him once again.

"You're not expecting me to sleep on this are you?" She asked gently.

He raised his head and shook it gently, understanding what she was saying. She wanted a more comfortable place to sleep, well, he had nothing of use to her there so he had to go and find something for her.

Her eyes widened at his actions. "You... you understand me?" She asked to which she received a small nod of the head. "Well... C-could we go back to my little space?" She asked gently. "You can visit when you want to?" She offered to him gently with a tilt of her head to the side.

He sat back on his haunches in slight surprise at the humans offer. She would let him see where she was staying at? That was, dare he think, kind of her. He had nothing against taking her back to where she wanted to go, but it would be nice if he could keep her there for a little while longer.

He gave a small bow of the head and scooped her up and looked to a part of the wall that was covered with slime and cocoon before opening a secret hatch which she had no idea was there and moved out into a vent and closed it gently.

She instantly recognized the vent. He was living on top of her all that time? And she hadn't noticed anything at all? How could she have been so stupid?

She sighed in frustration and pointed to a small air shaft that was like a slide, the one that led to her room the quick way and she took in a sharp breath as he scurried down the hatch to come face to face with a rusted old vent seal to which he kicked down and into her abode. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her body gently to be let down and sat on her cushiony mattress with a content sigh.

He watched her curiously and looked up to make sure they hadn't been followed through the vent and grunted in his own way of approval before looking about the area and sniffing at random objects.

She watched him look around to make sure that he wouldn't break anything she told herself, but she knew that she was absolutely fascinated by the creature that crouched before her in an attempt to sniff at everything and anything.

She chuckled at his antics and looked to the ceiling which had a gigantic fan on the slanted side and a stone cold wall on the other and felt safe and secure once more, even with the curious Xeno in her home.

Her eyes widened and she smacked her forehead making a clapping sound to which the Xeno looked up in slight alarm and she winced slightly while mumbling an apology. "I left my bag in the canteen..." She said with a frustrated voice.

The whole reason she'd gone out and didn't even have any water, not to mention she got whisked away by a Xeno, for nothing? She shook her head and gulped gently. She couldn't go back out in her current condition, she'd surely get caught, and by the time she'd manage to heal properly, she'd probably be a goner anyway.

He looked to her and tilted his head. Bag? That brown thing she had in the canteen? That was in his den, where he'd left it. He'd picked it up on accident, scooping her and the object in tow and running with it too. With that thought, he'd jumped up the vent and quickly made a runner for his den in search of the missing bag.

She'd blinked up at the Xeno, watching him go and sighed. She figured that the Queen was calling or something and she didn't want to risk calling for him herself just in case she'd be found by other Xeno's, which was something she didn't want to even imagine happening.

A bam, boom and clack later and she looked up to see her back dangling in front of her face, saliva dripping down on it to which she grimaced and looked up at him. She took it with her hand scrunched at the thought and shuddered at its wetness.

"Uh, thank you..." She said with a small smile while she examined the bag. She opened it and found all of her contents to be there, still intact and fresh. She looked up at the Xeno and smiled in thanks.

He made a quick turn and dropped down gently onto the floor to sit back on his haunches and just watch her with his head tilted gently.

She looked back in curiosity. "You want to stay here with me? I'd feel a bit safer if you're here to help." She said gently while looking up at the vent.

He looked about himself and saw the other vents which she must have been using at some point and inclined his head gently before standing a fixing the hatch to the top vent on gently.

She watched with mild curiosity as he stretched up and did the vent for her. She blushed when she realized she'd been ogling and looked away to cough into her hand. She couldn't even go there.

**XXX**

When satisfied the Xenomorph sat back down on his haunches and watched her curiously. He'd learned from a while back that humans were indeed fascinating creatures to watch, never in his life had he actually thought that he'd be able to get so close to one without having to kill it on orders from his Queen. It was like a dream come true for him almost.

He had no idea why, but he felt a connection to the human female, the need to protect was in fact dominant in his state of mind. He wouldn't let anything get remotely close to harm his human he would make sure of that.

She looked back to the Xeno thoughtfully for a moment. Her eyes then narrowed in what could only be deemed as confusion and interest.

"Do you have a name?" She asked gently, as her eyes watched his curved head with interest.

He tilted his head at her. He had a name, but he couldn't really tell her with his own speech as she wouldn't understand, so he decided to try and show her instead which he knew would be a difficult task in itself. He looked about himself for something to help him and spotted the crates, he figured he could use the squares to tell her his name. He pointed at them and gave a small hiss at her to which she moved back a little.

He shook his head while moving to the crates to point out the squares.

"Square?" She asked in confusion.

He smacked his head in slight irritation at the human, her species could create space ships and other what not's, but she couldn't figure out what he was trying to say? He pointed again and moved his clawed finger down the squares, counting in his head as he'd seem many humans do out loud. He began to make small hissing noises as he counted, trying to coax her into following what he was doing.

She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she knew that, but the Xeno actually managed to offend her with that smack on his forehead and she huffed to herself. She then watched what he was doing and tilted her head like he liked doing most times and began to recite the numbers which she'd clicked onto.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." She'd stopped when he had and nodded to herself. "So your name's six?" She asked in disbelief.

He must have been one of the oldest of the whole Xeno race, to be born the sixth out of hundreds of them. Wow, she'd never thought she'd see the day where she'd manage to befriend one of those creatures.

He nodded his head while sighing gently to himself to show his happiness with her newest discovery of him. He moved closer to her and sat right in front, watching her.

"Uh, well, my names Sam." She said back to him and held out a hand nervously and grinning in the same fashion.

He'd seen that greeting before, a "hand-shake" he believed it to be called? He held out his own hand and gently clasped hers while being mindful of his claws and hissed in recognition and a small amount of happiness.

She chuckled at his hand shake which was rather gentle than what she'd remember by other Xeno's that decided to grab her at some point. This one was rather gentle and she appreciated that to the fullest extent. She was completely fascinated with that Xenomorph, but only the one. She felt that it was nice to have some sort of contact from someone, human or not.

"Um, thanks." She said with a small smile before looking about herself for her bag, to which she quickly grabbed a tin of beans from. "Uh, do you guys only eat meat?" She asked curiously with a small amount of worry laced in her voice.

Number 6 tilted his head and shrugged with a shake of his head. He knew what she was saying, and wanted to tell her that he'd eat practically anything when hungry enough, but he couldn't say that because of communication issues and also the fact of scaring her away.

"Well, I have some beans and peaches in here." She said while digging out the peaches as well, she then looked about for the tin opener. "You could try some if you like?" She asked gently when she pulled the tin opener from the box with other essentials. She didn't remember putting it back in the box, but guessed she must have tossed it carelessly.

She opened the tin of beans and then the peaches and looked to him. She pulled out a juicy peach piece and offered it out to him. "Now I will warn you, these are very sweet." She warned while he took it. "Make sure you chew too." She added for good measure.

He looked down at the small fragment of a "peach" in his hand before allowing his inner mouth to pop outside to lick it. What most humans didn't know was that it worked just a like a humans tongue, taste buds and all. The amount of taste he got from that one small piece was almost overwhelming in itself, sweet be damned! He put the whole piece into his inner mouth and chewed on it though, it didn't excuse the fact that he was indeed slightly hungry. He swallowed and looked up at her, watching her chew the piece of fruit slowly.

He, in a way, felt sorry for her. Having to ration food like that must have been annoying the whole time that his family had been hunting humans for both food and ways of producing young. No doubt her reaction to his presence before had stemmed from her countless years of running from his brethren.

**XXX**

After having her share of food and putting away the leftovers she'd managed to make a small bed with all her spare rags for the friendly Xenomorph.

Friendly? That sounded rather strange coming from her mind considering what he is, how was she even sure he was a he!

She bit her lip and looked to the Alien in wonder; that certainly was a good question on her part wasn't it? Maybe she'd have to ask it? Although that sounded rather weird in her mind, she'd thought it best to.

"Um," She hesitated, she'd hoped to hell that she wouldn't offend it with her question and hoped that it wasn't something obvious that she hadn't noticed. "I was wondering..." She trailed off and continued to watch it with curiosity evident in her eyes.

He looked up at her and tilted his head, wondering what new question she'd have to ask him. He gave a small huff, signaling for her to continue.

At hearing the huff, she gave a deep sigh and turned to him fully with a small blush on her face. "This sounds weird but, are you a boy or a girl?" She asked while turning away from him.

If he had eyes, he would have blinked at her in shock and slight nervousness and looked down at himself in disdain. He had no idea of which he'd be able to show her unless he'd actually... No, just no. Therefore he'd taken up the actions of shaking his head and a shrug.

She blinked at him in shock. "You don't know?" She asked.

He felt his head droop down to look at his lower abdomen and then looked up at her while hissing.

She just blinked at him, not understanding what he was saying. She then watched as he pointed to his crotch to which she followed, she saw nothing and came to the conclusion: "You're a girl then?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head and growled at himself in frustration.

"You're a boy?" She asked in surprise. There was nothing on him that would possibly symbolize that he was in fact a boy, unless the heads shape was any indication of course, she'd seen the Queen once before and knew that her head was shaped much differently. She'd always wondered if their genitalia were in fact different, but looking at him now she'd guessed that the Alien had none at all, but then what about the Queen. She must have been a-sexual, so much confusion about the sex of these creatures.

He gave a nod of his head and looked down at himself again, noting that his current appearance was of no indication for the human to make any decision as to his sex, but he guessed he got it across to her in some way or other. Oh well, he was glad it was easy to distinguish her to be female since her most predominant features were in fact her protruding chest, but that might have been due to her overly skinny physique.

"Right, now that that's been established, I think I need to have some rest." She said while turning back around to sort out the make shift bed for her new companion. She pulled back with a satisfied smile and turned to him once again with that same smile. "You can sleep by here; I bet you're probably tired yourself huh?" She asked gently.

He tilted his head and gave a hiss at her assumption to his physical condition, concluding himself that he was in fact tired and moved to her side to see the makeshift bed as it were. Much like a dog he circled the small space of comfortable cloth and then planted himself down on his front to lie down and to also keep watch.

She smiled as he accepted the offered space and looked down to his tail in slight caution; she watched it curl up to his body and concluded that he wasn't some mass murderer. With that thought, she moved to her own space and lay down and then covered herself in her rags that were a blanket of sorts.

"Night Six." she whispered gently. At the hissing answer he gave, she settled down and slept peacefully that night.

**XXX**

Number Six sat quietly in his spot on the comfortable rags the human girl had set out for him and watched her sleep silently. He'd woken a good half an hour ago and just stayed perfectly still as to not have the human girl wake from her seemingly peaceful slumber. He looked about himself every once in a while, making sure he heard no signs of movements, and if he did, he was able to get out of there in a second flat with the girl in tow.

He was rather keen to get her to move up into his own den with him, there really wasn't any reason why she couldn't that was for sure. It was warm, had all exits and entrances blocked off with so much slime that her heat would be impossible to pick up. She'd be safe there, that was for sure. She was pretty much planted right in the middle of the system at the point she was, right under the air shafts and below a fellow Xenomorph's home. Stupid girl had no idea of what dangers lurked above her did she?

He looked to her again and approached her slowly, then stopped as she, what he could deem; shivered. He approached again and sat right behind her before lying back down to his front and curling his tail protectively around her rump and up over her thighs to drape the blade carelessly. He grunted and sniffed at her hair and almost reeled back at the horrid stench that stuck to her scalp, how long had it been since she bathed? He'd have to sort that out later for certain, especially if he planned to move her in with him.

He looked up at the circling fan above their heads and the n turned back to her as she moved back into him, still in her state of sleep. He then heard her sigh deeply and move into him a little more, her rump moving into his side in what he could gather a form of comfort.

He moved himself closer to her, lying on his side in order to hold her body to him, only then did he notice how much heat her body had actually lost during the course of the night. He stretched his neck up and placed his head on her mussed up hair with a slight feeling of regret due to the smell, but felt an essence of calm at her serene breathing that coursed around the room in small waves of heat.

He felt his tail wrap a little more around her body and tightened his arms around her waist to bring her closer again and pressed his crotch to her rump without realizing the significance that which it had for both of them. He couldn't believe that he'd gone from hunting, breeding and killing humans to holding one human girl almost affectionately of his own accord.

He let out an exasperated breath of air which sifted through the room in a breath of gore, to which made the human stir. He watched silently as she lifted her head and looked about herself groggily, her gaze then landing on him and her eyes widening slightly in panic. He waited for her to come around, knowing that she would and almost sighed in relief as she settled down and softly glowered at him.

"Why're you hugging me?" she asked softly.

He had no real answer, so he just gave a shrug and pulled her into him a bit more, making her gasp as the air in her lungs left her suddenly. He loosened his grip and cocked his head to the side and then hissed apologetically.

She blinked at him a few times before shaking her head with a small smile and slowly turned around in his arms.

"I was wondering why I was so warm." She stated and looked up the length of his body in pure curiosity, looking at the jutting ribs and his bone like features all at once. She felt his ribs and then looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you." She said simply while settling herself down once again.

She guided his left arm under her head for her to use as a pillow and then moved closer to his chest, her arms tucked up to it and nuzzling gently. She shut her eyes and slowly slipped off once again.

He curled his own head around hers and nuzzled it gently. He couldn't believe that he was losing face in front of a girl, a human no less. His heart was beating against his rib cage as if trying to escape and his mouth was particularly dry for reasons unknown to him. He figured he had a long road ahead of him.

**XXX**

**Hey guys, just taking my own little spin on the "Aliens" universe. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading my first chapter. I have a funny feeling this is just gonna be a two-shot so please don't expect too much. I may add some chapters, I dunno. And I also dunno when it's gonna be updated so don't bug me about it.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**See you guys soon.**

**Read and review**_._


	2. Transition

_**Transition**_

**3 days later…**

She made a mad dash from one set of old mossy green bins to another and then finally to the ajar doors once more with her newest friend inside checking the place for her. She was rather happy that he was there to help her, although they had a small fight about how he should go and leave her in the safety of her confines, but she managed to convince him otherwise.

She couldn't believe her luck, befriending a Xeno of the Hive, a high ranking one at that. She'd figured he was mostly curious about her ways of living and such as she'd managed to figure out half of his life story in no time flat. He was a restless killing machine which also loved his prey in more than just food wise, and of course at her offers to stay with her he took and stayed ever since which she was happy for. It was much more fun with such a stealthy comrade and protector.

At a gentle rap on the door she entered quickly and looked about herself, just in case and then made a bee line for the tinned foods once again. She filled her bag with peaches, water, beans and some chili con Carney? She hadn't seen that one before, oh well, it was worth a try. She stuffed two tins of it in the bag and quickly filled it with other supplies such as some left over toilet paper and then flipped it onto her back to which she almost buckled at the added weight but steadied herself.

Number Six hissed at her and motioned with his head that if she was done they'd best get going. He'd sworn to himself that he would protect her with everything he had, but he didn't want to risk running into someone he knew just in case they set off a roar to signal defiance and he'd be hunted as well as her. No, he'd still fight for her but that didn't mean he'd like it.

She approached with a smile and he quickly gathered her up into his arms which had the smile fading to be replaced with a look of surprise. That face then changed to one of determination.

"Alright, back to my place to gather up the rest of my things and then up to yours." She said with a small smile.

He grunted and moved quickly across the terra with the girl in his arms and made a jump at the vent, he quickly navigated to his own place and set her down on the goopy substance of his abode.

"Uhh, what're you doing?" She asked with a confused expression.

He pointed at her, signaling for her to stay and moved to go and get her things quickly when she grabbed his arm.

"Wait." She said as she walked the rest of the way to quickly hold him for a moment, showing her appreciation to his actions for her. "Thank you." She said simply then stepped away to let him go.

He looked back at her with a smirk of sorts and hissed at her gently before darting out and into the vents.

**XXX**

Sam looked about herself, he adapted it a small amount for her. The floor may have been goopy, but he managed to make a large bed in a corner for her with all of her things piled up and everywhere, obviously left for her to sort out. She loved how spacious his space was, and to think he'd done all of this for her.

She'd decided long ago that she'd need to repay him, with thanks just wasn't enough for the risk he was taking by being with her.

She wanted to thank him for helping her with finding essentials such as the camping gas fire which she used to heat up her tins of beans and such, he'd also found her more rags and other tins of food which he refused to tell where he got from which made her almost pissed off at him, but she couldn't really blame him for having secrets, after all this was his territory now. Maybe it was somewhere dangerous? Hmm. Oh, the best thing that he'd done for her was took her to some showers, now she'd, at first, been offended with his implication but thanked him none the less and not to mention she'd caught him glancing at her a few times probably out of curiosity but she didn't know.

Man, if he was of her species, she'd marry him. He provided for her even though he had so much to worry about.

She looked down at her hands a moment before moving up to her corner and sorting out her stacks of things in her baskets. She took everything out and stacked the two baskets on top of each other before placing the radio on top and then sorting the rest out.

She looked up at the sound of the hatch which he'd worked his cocoon into open and smiled as she saw him walk in with some rags in his mouth pulled into a sort of carry on with some more of her stuff in it and closed the hatch quickly before moving to her.

"Was there any trouble?" She asked, he shook his head and dropped the cloth containing a few thing's gently to the ground and panted.

She giggled at him and continued to sort out her space quickly.

After she was finished, she motioned for him to go to her and she had him lay his head in her lap, his head dwarfing her lap. She gently stroked the smooth carapace and almost flinched when she noticed a deep gash on the side of his head. She frowned and leaned forward to inspect it better. It looked old, so she figured he'd gotten it in the past. Speaking of which, she'd already seen it once before, she just panicked for him she guessed.

She gulped gently, still not knowing how to repay him for allowing her to stay in his protection and offering it to her in first place. She continued to stroke his head thoughtfully and could only come up with one thing that she did have which she wouldn't really be able to give to any other now that her race had died out on that particular planet.

She looked down to his body, noting that he was in fact on his side and looked lower, wondering if she could see some form of sex organ on him. She had to confirm that he could in fact do stuff like that or she'd be rather embarrassed on her part. She saw nothing and decided to just try and seduce the hell out of him instead since that seemed to be the more probable idea.

She moved her hand down the carapace and down to his back where he had protruding bones of sorts. She gripped one of the four and gently caressed it while being careful not to hurt him in any way. She slowly moved her hand down his back once again, caressing the obvious bones that protruded on his hip and slowly moved her hand back up toward the dip of his stomach.

She was startled when a hand came up and grasped her own and looked to the head to see if he was gnashing his mouth at her, to her surprise he wasn't and she looked to her hand which was held in a firm but gentle grip and watched as he let it go and got up to sit on his haunches.

He watched her carefully, looking for what she wanted from him. He knew she was in a state of arousal, her scent gave that away, but he didn't want to just take her and then that be it, he wanted some sort of commitment. He felt like a woman at that point.

He hissed at her as he rose slightly, leaning over her legs and gently butted her with his massive head to have her lay down for him. When she did, he mounted her and sat directly on her crotch area showing that he knew what she wanted and was willing to give it.

She gulped audibly that time and reached a hand up to his head and stroked gently, she then moved her other hand up to caress the side and did so with both hands to sooth his worries somewhat. She leaned her head forward and touched his forehead with her own as a sign of affection.

He instantly nuzzled his head against hers at her sign of affection and ran his wet lips up her cheek, hissing all the way before tipping his head to her nose.

She smiled at this and leaned forward and nuzzled him back, knowing what it meant by then. She then pulled back slightly and kissed his head gently before kissing his dripping lips. And although she shuddered at the gross feeling of saliva dripping from his mouth and leaving a silver trail of string to follow, she decided she kind of liked the feeling. He felt silky soft against her lips and she wasn't going to let that feeling, no matter what others might have thought, get away.

He felt his body tense up at the immense heat that shot up his spine and straight to his groin. She was about to discover the crazy amounts of pleasure he was able to give, but he had to slow himself down. He didn't want to scare her away, after all, his looks as they were without the raging hard on were rather scary, and from what he'd seen about the male humans, he knew they were nothing compared to his species. He had to wonder why the Xenomorph race was in fact so big that it was mentally, even for them, frightening.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small delicate hand trailing up his ribcage and up again towards his throat, and then back down. He gave a heated sigh, his own version coming out as a huff, and leaned into her more, his massive body towering and almost caging her. His long arms played with the strands of dark brown which flittered across the rags which he'd put out for her, and he hissed in satisfaction, knowing that he was the one providing this for her.

Sam was rather annoyed at her body's reactions. Her state of arousal was mainly due to his just being up close to her, touch wouldn't have been necessary.

Her eyes widened as she felt something wet leak into and from her dirty and ripped from all ends, trousers, and she made the mistake of looking down at their bodies. Her face contorted into one of pure horror at the mere size of him, and when she looked up at him, being the predator he was, knowing that he knew that he had that affect on her, she gulped and watched his every move.

He could smell the fear, it radiated off of her in waves, deliciously erotic was the position and the tension in the room was so massive, he was sure that he could have cut through it with his tail. He gave a very alien like sigh and moved off of her.

He sat on his haunches about half a foot away from her and looked at her with his head bowed, a sign he knew was of submission. He was sure that she knew that particular pose by now, since she'd been chatting and such, displaying things to him herself.

She felt tears form in her eyes as he moved off of her. Were they from relief? She had no clue, but she knew that he wouldn't actually hurt her. And right then, when he was sitting there, she looked at his full length and took in a shuddering breath. She looked up at him, an apology in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as a lone tear left her left eye.

He moved in closer to her and nuzzled the side of her face, showing that it was okay. He was happy when she placed a hand on his head, and then moved that one to the side of his face and the other hand to the other side. He was pulled to her gently, and he accepted. He stepped over her and curled up to her right side; he then enveloped her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm out of habit.

She sniffled gently and moved into his chest, snuggling into his warm embrace. She really couldn't believe her own darn luck, finding a Xeno that was accepting of her kind and one who knew how to be loving and make her feel wanted. She loved the way he protected her, such a sneaky guy. But she had to wonder, would he feel the same tomorrow? Would he get bored and possibly hand her over to the Queen? She wasn't sure, but she was going to enjoy every last moment she spent with him, no doubt about that.

**XXX**

She awoke a few hours later, warm and aroused from her dream of the two going further than they actually had. She blushed at her own thoughts and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by an alien arm that held her down.

Six hissed at her, telling her to lie down and ran his hand up her side gently.

She looked up at him from her position on his arm and glared at him, which eventually turned into a playful one. She felt her heart hammer gently against her chest at the feel of Six's own rib cage against hers. She blushed and tapped at his ribs gently, playing a dull tune against the "flesh" of her new lover-

She did a double take on that thought. Lover, was that what she considered him to be? Maybe the age of loneliness was what caused it to happen? Hardly; she'd been fine without a man for the longest of time, even when she felt "the need" like she sometimes had, and she'd just taken care of it herself.

She shuddered inwardly at the thought of having to go back to basics and looked up at her savior; such a dark and mysterious figure. Who would have thought that she, of all people, would fall in love with a killer alien? Many would say it was stupid, selfish and impossible. So why was she seeing herself being with him in the future as well as being with him then and there? It didn't seem so stupid to her; she was witnessing a caring form of Xenomorph, something that hadn't been seen before and she loved it. She felt that he was the only thing that was pulling her towards her remaining sanity and keeping her there, as bizarre as it sounded to others.

She couldn't help but smile at that thought and nuzzled into his ribs gently, which hurt her head somewhat, but it was an okay pain as far as she was concerned.

Six felt a little startled at her sudden display of affection, but kept a hold of her, his hold tightened gently but nothing more happened, he couldn't help but to gently pull back his head to look at her, wondering what had set her off. He sniffed at her, felt her with his wet lips, found no temperature and sneezed in a doggish manner.

She stifled a giggle at his antics and pulled back to look at him herself, to look at his body. She noticed his tail swishing playfully behind him and smiled.

"You're a strange one, Six." She told him with an amused tone. "Very strange."

Six hissed at her playfully and got up quickly, showing her his true capabilities of movement. He attached himself to the wall and crawled up onto the ceiling, hissing and showing her his razor sharp teeth and maw.

Her eyes widened and her heart hammered against her chest as she felt slightly fear at the animalistic pose he had taken. She'd had bad encounters with a few Xeno's who'd stuck themselves to the walls and ceiling to attack her viciously. The last time she was a victim, she'd gotten away with a nasty scratch down her back, but had gotten away, for the most part, unscathed.

At the feeling of a tail blade resting on her cheek, she flinched and tried to back away into the rags beneath her but only succeeded in trapping herself further.

Six sprung from the ceiling like a jungle cat would from a branch and landed on all fours. He then moved to Sam's side and hissed gently before sitting back on his haunches to watch her.

She yelped at the jump and backed away once more, that time moving back against a wall rather than into the rags. She knocked into the crates and inevitably knocked the picture of her mother and herself.

She heard the crack of the once untainted glass and looked to the photo; a large crack flew through the middle of herself and her mother. It looked just as she felt, separated and unable to reach what she deemed as important.

She felt tears form as she picked up the picture and examined it; she ran her finger along the rough line that formed from her clumsiness.

Six hissed at her in curiosity from his sitting position, not moving at all to show that he wouldn't hurt her. He hated it when he smelt fear on her from his stupid body language and he knew that he couldn't really blame her. His appearance alone was something that could startle anybody, let alone his hissing and gnashing of teeth.

He realized then that his way of playing may have been taken as a hostile appearance instead, which must have startled and scared her.

She gulped as she looked at the reflection of the Xeno she was staying with and looked up at him, her expression one of sadness. Tears fell freely down to her chin and gathered to form one big drop which dropped onto her leg to form a small wet spot.

Six approached her gently, his head bowed at her. He stopped right in front of her and breathed onto her face, some of her bangs spilling around her face.

She gulped and dropped the picture before launching herself at the unsuspecting alien, her arms winding straight around his neck in a desperate embrace as hushed sobs escaped her quivering lips. She held on to him tightly, her face buried in his neck and gently snuggling into it.

He was confused beyond belief. Wasn't she just scared of him? Human emotions were so strange, moving from one feeling to another in the amount of time it took for him to whip his tail at prey and kill it.

"I love you, please don't leave me." She said gently and wondered if he would actually understand her words. She sniffled and pulled back gently while cupping his face in her hands, her head craning to look up at him even in his crouched form. Her hair fell in gentle waves down her back and curled at the ends to accentuate her arched back.

Six wrapped his arms around her instantly and stroked her back comfortingly, knowing that she wanted some from him. He glanced at the small picture, its sleek glass frame glinting gently in the darkness of his quarters.

He picked her up and quickly deposited her onto her bed before gently prying himself away from her. He had her loosen her arms first before hovering over her body on all fours. He leaned down and gave her what he hoped was a kiss and moved to the makeshift door of his quarters.

She sat up and looked at him in slight panic.

"Where are you going?" She asked with worry laced in her voice.

Six turned his head and nodded at her before hissing gently.

He had a call from his Queen and would have to answer for her not to get suspicious. He quickly turned and moved out of the room, closing the "door" behind him as he went.

**XXX**

Sam had no idea why he had to leave so suddenly, but she guessed it was important since he didn't leave for just anything. She sighed in defeat and lied herself back down while grabbing at her other rag which she used as a blanket, although she'd guessed she wouldn't need it in the warm atmosphere, she'd put it over herself just in case. Besides, it smelt of Six which was a comforting gesture in itself.

She looked to the radio on top of the crates and rolled her eyes at it, noting its uselessness once again and remembered her reason for keeping it in the first place. She then looked to her picture and took a hold of it, she then held it to her chest and hoped to all of the heavens that her black knight would come back to keep her safe.

**XXX**

Six scuttled through the vents, his motions hurried and agile. He dodged many of his brothers in an attempt to get to his Queen faster to prove his loyalty. Lucky enough, he was nested quite close to the Queen, and situated himself upon the wall of the entrance, awaiting confirmation for his and his other brother's arrival.

At a resounding hiss, he moved into the nest and rested his eyes upon the biggest of them all. His Queen, his deity, and his one true l- not anymore; he'd given away that last piece of himself to another, a human girl, his human girl.

He deemed her his, and deemed himself hers and that was something the Queen would never forgive if she were to find out. He'd more than likely be banished from the Hive, and the girl, she'd be a host for one of their new brothers and sisters. He wouldn't let that happen without a fight though, he was sure of that. Nothing would stand in his way, especially if she was in any kind of trouble.

His Queen gave a mighty roar and all Xenomorphs bowed their heads to her mass before backing into the walls. For some reason or another, she was pissed.

He looked up at his Queen, and being one of her right hand men, hissed to ask of her troubles. He received an answer immediately; she was concerned with some humans that landed their ships, not ship like the first encounter, but ships, about five of them.

He contemplated the fact that humans were docked on their turf and hissed to ask why it was a problem. There were, in fact, thousands of his brethren; no doubt they could take this army out with no problem.

The Queen had other ideas. She was having a hard time accepting that those humans, although so less strong, were armed and dangerous, with bigger weapons and much bigger air ships. She could only guess there were thousands of them also; not counting any others that may decide to show up at any time.

She looked about her nest and hissed in disappointment, she loved all of her children dearly and wished not for any of them to get killed. It was a sad day when she lost one of her boys, especially one she considered to be at a high rank and made her proud.

She hung her crowned head and ordered them to fight to protect themselves and her, no matter the consequences. She also ordered that they not worry if she died and to carry on as normal, since it was, after all, a life cycle. She had no doubts that she'd be replaced in no time, she could already see many who were capable of being a leader.

Six sensed his Queens distress and moved quickly to perch himself upon her shoulder to rub his head comfortingly against her massive head. Others joined in with him, following his step and giving their Queen nuzzles to show their appreciation, and then they all dispersed, bar Six who stayed with her. He continued to nuzzle her, making sure she felt his appreciation.

The Queen leaned her head in his direction and hissed at him that he was free to go, but when he didn't she had to ask him whether he was feeling alright as he was normally the first one out to kill the humans. She paused her thoughts. Was he the one who was seen with that human girl? She hadn't had anyone keeping tabs as she'd had reports of a Xeno chasing her across the place and holding her at some point, she'd assumed that she'd gotten away, but it all seemed to pull together.

She hissed that she knew his little secret and moved her head to look away from him.

Six stopped abruptly, his body freezing into an imitation of a statue.

She gave a sigh and turned her head to him again. She hissed that she hoped that she was locked up somewhere secure, making sure that she was safe because if she'd gotten a hold of her, then the girl would be dead.

Six hissed and moved back away from her, his teeth bared and his body crouching into a sort of pounce.

She gave something of a chuckle at the display before hissing whether he was seriously challenging her over some human girl.

Six hissed his approval of her question; he was in fact challenging her. If going against his Queen was something he had to do to protect her then that was what he would do.

Again, the Queen chuckled at his antics. She offered for him to go back to her and to protect her at all costs, stating that she didn't mind that his loyalties were to someone not of the Hive. She was certain that her last day had come, and that was her last wish of Six since he'd served her well over the years. She hissed a heartfelt; take care of yourself and her, before sending him off with a vicious hiss.

She basically told him to fuck off before she changed her mind.

He jumped off of her quickly and moved to the exit, he paused and looked back at his Queen.

She watched him from her ascended place and nodded her head for him to go with a hiss to all of the other Xenomorphs to avoid hurting anyone that was with Six.

He gave a thankful hiss before moving away and into the darkness of the vents, his form a black blur against the matte grey of the metal above and below himself.

**XXX**

Sam had closed her eyes in the midst of her waiting for Six to come back and was gently falling into a state of slumber when she felt the presence of an intruder. Of course, her eyes snapped open but she remained where she was, she was hoping that it was all just some state of imagination and that it was in fact Six. She turned, slowly, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't be able to see her in the darkness of the room. When her gaze met drooling lips and bared teeth she let out a soundless scream, her world went blurry and her skin turned a pasty white.

Her heart thudded against her rib cage at the mere thought of another Xenomorph being in the room, and actually seeing another one had her wanting to sob and cry for her life. She closed her eyes tight, much like she had when Six had her in his arms and prayed that maybe that same Xeno would come to her aid.

Her prayers must have been heard as she was forced to open her eyes as another presence was in the room, her very own partner; Six. A sigh of relief almost left her lips, almost.

She watched as the intruder turned to Six and hissed at him while nodding in her direction, she guessed they were discussing why she was there.

Six answered him with a hiss which had the other looking back at her and watched as she flinched away when the stranger approached her, sniffing at her from a distance. He hissed in warning only to receive one back in a response.

The stranger was curious, very much how Six had been. He had to wonder why Six had chosen a human girl over their Queen, he was quite old fashioned being number two and all. He moved in closer, his breath brushing against her left cheek as she'd turned her head. He could smell it, Six was courting her.

He looked to Six and slinked to him, almost menacingly.

Six got into a fighting stance instinctively and watched his opponent carefully.

Two sat on his haunches a bit ways from Six and hissed at him in question. He was curious of Six's intentions for her, although it was quite obvious due to her scent.

Six just answered with it being none of his business and asked if the Xeno was staying for a while or leaving. He was answered with his counterpart staying and shut the door to his quarters quickly before moving to Sam.

She quickly scrambled to her feet and moved back away; catching herself on the rags and falling flat on her rump and hit her head against the wall in a most unpleasant way. She closed her eyes and held her head with a pained expression.

Two did the alien equivalent of a laugh and quickly fell to his side, amused at the human's antics. He also found the fact that she was scared of Six quite funny since she was apparently being courted by him.

Six looked back at him with a hiss and then turned his head to Sam who was cowering up against the wall. He cocked his head at her and watched as she calmed slightly. Ah, she couldn't distinguish which of the two was which; she'd assumed he was Two. He hissed at her and moved forward to nuzzle his head against her chest, unashamed to do it in front if his brother.

Sam calmed herself as she gently stroked the carapace of her partner in a relieved sort of way.

"Hi." She said gently with a smile.

He nuzzled under her chin and allowed his saliva to trail up her throat and chin to her cheek in a sloppy sort of kiss. He hissed in a satisfied manner when she giggled at him and gently allowed his maw to leave his jaws to gently nibble on her chin sensually.

She gave a small gasp and pushed him away gently. She held him at arm's length, which didn't really do much good, but he did pull his head away which she was thankful for. She smiled at him apologetically before looking to the other "guest" in the room and then back to him.

He nodded at her in understanding and gave her a wet kiss straight on her lips, and then pulled away to face his brother. He hissed at him before moving to pounce on him, playing with him roughly.

She blinked as she watched the two played with each other, her head tilting as she watched the display as the two bit at each other, thrusted their tongues at each other menacingly and then wrestling on the floor. She giggled at one point at Six being pinned down by Two; but she had to blush when Six had Two pinned beneath him on his hands and knees, Six's tail coming up and wrapping around one arm of Two's, showing his reign of dominance.

She felt heat rush through her groin at the sight of Six's backside in the air, giving her a full display of his- She stopped her train of through before it could go any further.

She quickly got under the rag she once been under and covered herself, including her head in the piece of cloth and instantly regretted doing so as she could smell Six once again, and that turned her on even more. She gave up and moved the cover from her head to look at the wall which was covered in a secreted resin and studied the solids of it.

Six smelt the arousal from a mile away and instantly let down his guard to which Two actually took advantage of and flipped him onto his back to pin him down. He lay there helplessly; his only defense his tail since his arms and legs were pinned by Two's own. He sighed and sagged, showing submission.

Two chuckled and moved off of Six to sit back on his haunches and told the younger off for letting his guard down, claiming that if he were in a real situation then he'd be dead.

Six rolled himself to his feet and looked to Two, hissing at him that he'd be the same if he was in any way attracted to her.

Two chuckled and hissed something about a "youngling" before moving to the wall and ascending it to move over Sam. He watched her from his perspective and observed her body language, her shoulders stiffened at his presence and her breathing became slightly quicker. He moved down the wall and gently lifted some locks of hair, liking its feel; feathery and light. He grunted and let it go before moving over to Six, stating that he'd be back another time to observe his human before leaving the small space.

**XXX**

**Hey guys. Second chapter here, um… Don't think it's what was expected and will probably end up writing this. I had a bit of help from a friend; weirdCOMBO. Thanks for the ideas and such ^^ **

**Sorry for the quality… It's 02:21 here… Ugh, so sleepy. **

**Disclaimer: As you guys know I own nothing.**

**Read and review.**


	3. Pleasure and pain

_**Pleasure and pain.**_

Six was confused. Was his brother curious of Sam too? He sure hoped so…

He quickly turned his attention to the door which was closed behind the other Xeno and then turned back to Sam who was bunched up into herself. He gave an alien like chuckle and moved to her. He reached her and nudged her shoulder, asking her if she was alright.

She turned her head to look at him, just about peering over her shoulder and smiled at him.

He pulled his lips back and gave her what he would have thought was a smile, but was duly mistaken when he heard her giggle at him. Little witch was making fun of him. He hissed playfully, this time making the hiss softer and moved over her to kiss her cheek with his large lips.

He pushed on the front of her shoulder to gently coax her onto her back, which he was happy she did for him and he was instantly on her. His inner maw was out and nibbling on her chin and neck, her gasps and moans egging him on to please her further. He went lower; nibbling on her collar bone through her collared shirt, moving lower again, his teeth latched onto a fleshy compound, along with some cloth which he noted wasn't too pleasant, but he noted to do it again as she arched her back up from the rags and into him more.

He had to be rather careful with his teeth; he pulled away sharply and moved his head to the side as he felt his organ unsheathe itself.

Sam noticed the fleshy organ and bit her lip as she watched his head, not looking down to scare herself. She figured that the best way to get over her fear, would have been to touch and explore it, but she wasn't exactly feeling bold enough for that, plus she had next to no experience with that sort of thing either.

"Um, Six…?" She asked timidly. She watched as Six moved his head to look at her, acknowledging her voice and tilted his head to show that he was listening. "Um, I just.. You know I…" She paused and looked to the side for a moment. She'd said it in the heat of the moment earlier, so why was it harder then? She looked up at him and placed her hands on either side of his head before pulling him down gently. She placed a hand back a bit, down his spine to press down showing that she wanted him to lie on her, which he did. She kissed his head and moved her forehead to his. "I love you." She told him gently.

Six hissed back at her, knowing what she was saying and nuzzled her to let her know that he felt the same way. He kissed her with his mouth gently and started as he felt something from her mouth lick at his jaws, her tongue? It was smooth and silky, rather nice actually. He let his inner maw exit his jaws and kept it very still and closed, letting her lick around it. It wasn't something his kind would have done with their tongues, but he found that it was rather arousing.

He couldn't help but retract his maw and rest his forehead against hers as he rocked his body against her gently, his erection rubbing against the fabric of her trousers and the wetness that seemed to seep through the fabric rubbed and warmed his erection deliciously. He felt his erection engorge from the stimulation and stiffened instantly, not lasting very long since he was rather desperate at that moment. He listened to his seed spill and splat upon her clothes and her chin as she tilted her head back, and he, in the midst of his orgasm, had latched onto the juncture between the shoulder and neck, breaking skin and making it bleed, but not to the point of killing her. He pulled his mouth away gently, only then realizing that he'd bitten her with his larger set of jaws and looked to her to see if she was alright. She was panting and dirty, covered in his seed. He'd have to take her to a bath tomorrow that was for sure.

Sam winced as she looked down at herself, the bite causing more trouble than it was worth. She lifted a hand to feel the red stained flesh, slick and obviously bruised from Six's actions. She looked up at him with an expression which said "Ow", and tapped his arm lightly with a small shake of her head, which she regretted instantly as a sharp pain emitted from the wound.

Six looked at her with his head tilted and bowed, showing submission and that he was sorry to have caused her pain. He was about to move off of her when he felt her grip his arms tightly to keep him there, and he gladly accepted the invitation to just lie down on her body and nuzzled the side of her head gently. He was indeed very sorry for biting her, but he'd completely lost control during the act of intimacy the two shared. He also felt sorry for spilling his seed all over her only pair of clothes; he hadn't meant to do that. His plan was to get to the point of climax and then roll off of her, but it was so sudden that he'd just done what he could.

Six looked at her smiling face and pulled his lips back into a smile also, which he found her laughing at once again, and that led him to nip at her chin at her show of playfulness.

Sam managed to pry the alien away from her chin and then looked to her right, realizing that she was hungry. She pushed at his chest gently, to which he backed off at, and then she moved to her box of essentials. She looked to Six who was tilting his head at her in a curious fashion, his tail was swishing behind him, which indicated to her that he wanted to play some more.

She giggled at him and placed a hand out to him to which he moved into and rubbed against the appendage gently.

He moved into her side and sat next to her, watching what she was doing.

She pulled out many things before finally finding the one thing that she really needed at that moment; her tin opener. She put all the other stuff into the box and grabbed a tin of beans which she'd stacked up in the corner of her "bed" and proceeded to open it, she then pulled the lid back and grabbed the small camping gas fire and lit it with the help of a match before placing the tin onto the brackets which were used to hold it in place.

She looked down at herself again, realizing that she should probably get out of her tattered shirt since that was where most of the semen had gone. She proceeded with that task and pulled it up over her head before just sitting in her bra and trousers, she'd take them off when she asked him to take her for a shower since she really needed one.

She looked to Six who was watching her curiously from a few feet away. She blinked at him in confusion.

"Why're you over there?" She asked with confusion evident in her voice.

He looked to the gas fire and then back to her, his tail swished and he hissed at her in response.

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Yo9u know, it only hurts if you stick your hand in it." She said with amusement. She chuckled and moved back to the tin and watched the contents for any signs of bubbling, which would indicate it being done.

She grabbed her discarded top and looked over to the beans tin, realizing that she'd need it to lift it from the fire. She then grabbed a spoon and waited a few more seconds, and when the bubbling began, she turned the fire off and pulled the tin up and out of the brackets. She tested the heat of the contents with her finger and pulled back immediately at the heat, she was glad to be able to eat them warm for a change though.

She looked to Six and quickly put her spoon into the tin and held it in her cloth covered hand, she then proceeded to move the gas fire away from herself and moved up against the wall. She nodded to Six to join her and was delighted that he actually was.

She ate a spoon full and closed her eyes in satisfaction for having proper food for once and then looked up at Six. He hadn't tried beans before, maybe she should rack up a cold tin for him? Yeah. With that decided she put the beans down, still wrapped in the cloth and grabbed another tin. She opened the tin and then handed it to Six.

He stared at it. What was it? He looked at her in question.

"They're baked beans, they're nice." She answered simply. "I figured you could just stick your tongue in there and eat?" She answered truthfully with a small blush.

He chuckled at her actions and did as told. They weren't meat, or those peaches from before, but they were good. He noted that he would have to get more of them soon enough if both were going to live off of such things, but he'd worry about that later.

Worry? That word had him thinking. What about those humans? They were there to wipe out the population of Xeno's that resided on the planet. He looked to Sam who was certainly digging in to her meal before looking back to the beans and swallowed what he had in his mouth. He was worried she'd want to go back, and that she probably wouldn't be able to take him with her either, not unless they wanted him to be tested on. He had many memories that were not his own, generations of them, those memories were what helped them to survive as a whole. Some were tested on for some sort of bio weapon, and others for ways to kill them. Vacuuming was one that the humans seemed to find very amusing on their part.

In all of his thoughts he hadn't realized that he'd clutched the tin so hard that juice began to seep out from the sides where his claws had pierced the tin. Of course Sam just had to notice it.

"Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

He noticed that her beans tin was empty and it was sat up in the corner next to the gas cooker. He hissed at her and placed his own tin down next to him while putting the lid down to cover them up as he'd seen her do before. He then lied down on his side and nuzzled her rump and thigh with his head.

She placed a hand on his head and moved to lie down next to him. She gently stroked his smooth oblong head and kissed him softly.

"Hey, I don't understand what's going on, but I can assure you that I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that Six." She said with a gentle smile.

He moved into her more, his arms wrapping around her lithe body and pulling her flush against him, his head rested above hers in a slight arc and he stayed there for a long while.

**XXX**

He heard Sam's breathing even out and used his stealthy ways to pull himself away from her. He rested his lips against her cheek and covered her in the blanket she had before moving out of his nest quickly.

He had to see those humans for himself, see what they had and if they were going to shoot on sight and such. Humans were so idiotic in their form of attack, when they can't see something then they start to shoot blindly, which usually ends in their own demise. He shook his head at the thought and made quick work of the first few vents.

He crossed a few of his brothers who hissed at him in disapproval, but moved on none the less. He was rather sad that he was banished from the Hive, but he was also glad because it meant that he wouldn't have to mess about with killing those humans and making a mess of things with his human girl. Although it did put the two in danger, the Queen may have made it clear that no one was to touch Six or his appointed human, but that rule was just a small thing in the eyes of some of the aliens. Some felt it was a crime beyond all and would kill upon sight, so he stayed near the younglings who wouldn't even think of trying to kill him off.

With all of his thinking, he hadn't realized that he'd come across a rusted old grate until he'd actually head butted it. He rubbed at his cranium and looked outside to check for anyone suspicious, including the humans. He saw none and was about to jump out into the open, when his tail was grabbed, to which he squealed and created a massive dent in the upper part of the vent. He looked back with a menacing hiss at the idiot to sneak up on him, only to see Two sitting right there.

Two pointed to the grate.

Six stopped dead in his tracks at the sight, maybe thirty humans walked through with heavy arms and something that looked like a giant robot was following suit.

It had the body of a human, large bulk on its arms which were made to look like muscle, they looked heavy and like they could pack quite a wallop, the hands were large and looked like they could hold up to three Xeno's at a time to crush their bodies to tiny morsels, it's chest plates were covered in a bronze looking metal which looked as if it could retract and open, probably hiding supplies or heavy guns inside, two rods stuck up out of the back which looked like guns and its legs were of such bulk that it was having a hard time moving fast as if the lagging couldn't tell you that. It also had a large dome like head, black in colour to hide the obvious occupant(s) inside.

He certainly wouldn't like going up against that thing that was for certain. Not on his own anyway.

He looked back at Two thankfully to which he got a nod.

Two told him all about the new army and artillery that had the Queen rather on edge lately, and then proceeded to tell him that they were looking for any survivors. He stated that maybe it would be best for Six to give Sam up to the humans and allow her to go home in peace, that way she could have a normal life and not have to hide from everyone all of the time.

Six looked down at the vent in thought, of course he wanted what was best for her, but he also wanted to keep her to himself. He noted that she wasn't of his species and that she would probably benefit from being with her own kind, they'd always had a communication issue, so it would only make sense to send her back wouldn't it? He shook his head, no. He got banished from the Hive for her, no doubt the Queen would issue his immediate arrest and death if she were to find out that he left her for something he believed to love and then gave it away freely.

He hissed at Two that he didn't want to, and if it went down to it, then he'd fight to protect and keep her with his life.

Two argued with his statement. How was he supposed to protect and provide for her if there was a food shortage soon after, the food was slowly disappearing as it was. He'd noticed the tins and such were almost all gone, not to mention the water and such, she'd die anyway. He would have thought that giving her up would be the kinder option for the alien and Six himself.

Six whimpered at the thought of her dying when he tried his best to keep her alive and hissed that Two was right and that he was being selfish. He looked at Two and nodded his head, knowing what he had to do.

Two placed a hand on his back and hissed that it was good that he was coming around, he'd also pointed out that the humans would be there for a long while, and that he would get to spend some more time with her so not to look so glum.

Six nodded and looked out the vent one more time, and noticed a red light on the floor, blazing from the robot's collar bone and inching towards he and Two. He hissed that they had to move and quickly did so, out of reach of the robots prying gaze.

**XXX**

Sam shifted in her state of light sleep before opening her eyes a sliver and looking about herself in question. Where was Six? He was there when she fell asleep, surely. Did she dream it? She looked to the tin of beans in her corner and then behind her at the other tin and concluded that no, it was not a dream. Oh well, probably out to sort something or other.

She sat up and stretched her aching limbs before looking around again. She found her eyes resting on the room of secreted resin, which she deemed to be rather gross but helpful in its own right since it was keeping the warmth locked in but it was sticky and slimy.

She placed her hand on some resin and watched as a line of goop followed her hand in a silver trail. She grimaced but grinned at it, knowing that Six had made it. She was glad she did that, because she just remembered that she needed to shower. She stood up and wiped her hand over her trouser legs and grabbed her top. She wouldn't put it on, that would be gross she decided.

Instead, she grabbed her duffel bag and was about to put it inside, but thought against it and wrapped its long sleeved about her waist instead. She then moved to put some cleaning essentials into the duffel bag; soap and a flannel. She was the survivor of a massacre so there wasn't much chance of her finding many essentials around the place.

She looked to the door and sighed to herself. She really wished that she could tell Six where she was going, she knew how worried he got when she went out alone, but she figured that there was no rest for the wicked and moved out of the den and closed the door behind her.

**XXX**

She moved through the vents quickly, her legs moving at speeds she'd once forgot with living on her own and with no aid to help her on her way. She heard the signature clack of claws and a tail hitting the vents surface and moved in another direction, a trait she'd picked up long ago when on her own. Many of her survival techniques were from being on her own, she realized that with Six's help she'd become lazy in her own right.

She made a note to make sure that she went out on her own more often than with Six in order to keep herself fast and knowledgeable of the vents. She could barely remember which ones led to the exits and which led to dead ends, she just gave a mental shrug and continued on her way through the vents in order to get to her destination.

**XXX**

If she could remember correctly, there was one more set of vents after the ones she was running through and then she'd have to drop down into the washroom as stealthily as she could.

She somehow survived her journey across the barren wasteland, noting the lack of presence at that moment in time and thanked the Gods for her good fortune. Her agility and stealth was out of whack mind, she found herself leaping and falling to her knees at some points from her legs buckling underneath her. She'd become too reliant on Six for protection.

She looked at a rusted grate below her and pushed it through, caught it and placed it back up in the vent to keep it out of the way as she jumped down.

She jumped and instantly grunted at the pain it caused her knees as she bent them on impact. She would have cried out if she weren't in so much danger. She just sat there on the floor for a few seconds before getting up and checking her surroundings, keeping an eye out for any signs of movement or other.

When she deemed it okay, she walked to a locker which was ajar and opened it to see some bars of soap which she didn't need. She rolled her eyes and closed it while placing her duffel bag on the floor by the open showers wall to keep it out of reach of the water. She fished through the bag and grabbed her soap and flannel before moving into the open showers and stripping herself quickly, revealing her skinnier than normal body.

She put her hand in front of the black sensor on the wall and watched as water rushed through, warm and inviting on her skin. She rinsed and washed her soiled shirt first, making sure to scrub deep to get the awful stench off and then moved to her trousers which she only gave a quick once over. She then moved to the wooden bench and draped them out flat over the surface to allow them to dry before she went back to the shower to cleanse herself of grime.

**XXX**

The young corporal was never one to take his orders seriously, the bug hunt was something that was to be taken seriously of course, but he guessed that nothing of any sort was going to just jump out at him when he had his whole team around him. He'd hoped that anyway.

He highly doubted that anyone was still alive either, there wasn't really any tell tale sign of survivors, and if there were, you'd think that they'd have gone out to have the soldiers protection from the second they'd even heard of their appearance.

He was currently scouting with his comrade Simon who had some sort of experience in such a thing as these "bugs". He knew that they weren't just any sort of bug, they were mean fuckers who liked to use their surroundings to their advantage and he knew that with the current state of the complex that that wouldn't be much of a problem for them. Every hallway was a dark mass ready to swallow them whole, their infrared and heat signature trackers made life harder as every time they beeped, their hearts would pound indicating their fear to the world.

He looked to his right where rushing water caught his ear. He clicked his fingers and pointed in the direction to which Simon nodded and the two set off on different routes. Simon went through the lockers to come up around and hopefully behind the suspected bug and the other walked down the wall while keeping his gun held up in a firing position.

He made small steps and kept his stealth training at the forefront of his mind in order to keep himself trained on the task at hand. He was against a side locker when he looked around to see the showers and what was in them. He of course, was shocked to see a young girl standing there and washing herself thoroughly.

He shook his head in disbelief and looked down the front of the lockers to see his partner signal with his gun to go and see if she was alright. He nodded and moved out of hiding, his gun in his hand still but pointed down and away from her, deeming her no threat.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked which earned him a squeal in surprise and a bar of soap thrown in his direction. He was caught in the eye and winced while groaning in pain.

Simon came out from hiding and pointed his gun at her.

"Get on your knees, now!" He ordered quickly and was glad to see that she obeyed. He kept his gun on her at all times while asking: "Are you alright Chris?"

Chris nodded and waved it off.

"Yeah, put your gun down you idiot, she's unarmed." He said with a shake of his head while trying to work out the sting in his eye.

Simon obeyed and put the gun down.

"S-sorry… You scared me…" She answered truthfully.

Chris chuckled and Simon frowned at her.

"No shit." Simon said as he examined her famished state. "Have you survived this whole time?"

She nodded and watched Chris with an apologetic look.

Chris managed to work the sting out and looked to her, his eye still red.

"You got a name?" He asked gently while approaching her slowly.

She flinched away slightly and looked about herself, wondering where Six was at a time like this.

"Sam…" She answered simply.

Simon nodded and looked around quickly, scanning the area for signs of movement.

"How'd you survive?" He asked while still surveying the room.

She looked at Chris and gulped.

"I survived for the longest on my own, but then I had a bit of help." She admitted.

Chris knelt a few feet in front of her and nodded in understanding. He then shrugged and asked: "Who helped you?"

She gulped again. "One of the Xenomorphs, he helped me…" She said with a smile and looked to the side. "He's been helping me for a while now. We're kinda friends." She said gently. She looked up at him. "You might think I'm crazy but I-" She was cut off by Simon.

"Uh, Chris, we got movement." Simon said with a slight waver to his voice as he moved back and into where Chris was.

Chris stood.

"What's the position?" He asked and then added: "How many?"

Simon licked his dry lips. "One, heading this way… 30 feet… 25… Man this thing is fast… 10 feet."

Chris frowned at him.

"You've gotta be reading it wrong, that's inside the room." He said while approaching his comrade in arms.

Sam looked around and quickly got up, she had no idea if it was Six and what the outcome would be if it was him. She was just hoping that the two would understand if it was him, she'd didn't want to see him get shot dead on sight.

She looked to the vent and spotted the head, noticing the small brash scrape across it.

"Wait…" She spoke quietly, knowing he'd hear her. She got a hiss in response.

Simon lifted his gun and turned to Sam, he saw the drool and was about to shoot when Chris stopped him and shook his head. He coaxed him to put it down so that it faced the floor and watched, keeping a close eye on the two in front of them.

She looked back over her shoulder at the two soldiers and shrugged.

"He's my protector, he won't hurt you honest." She said with a pleading look, her back still to them.

Chris nodded in understanding and nudged Simon to stay quiet when he muttered something.

Sam nodded and smiled, she turned back to Six.

"You can come down now." She said gently and watched as he slowly crept down the wall and kept a watchful eye on the two that were armed.

Chris was stunned beyond belief, never had he seen a Xenomorph before and when he finally did, he understood why most would kill on sight. The thing was beastly.

Simon lifted the gun again and kept it trained on the Xenomorph.

"Fuck this, he's fucking huge." He kept his gun trained on Six.

Six hissed at the man and moved to go backwards and into the vent once more, but Sam grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him out the rest of the way.

"You're not seriously scared of a bunch of humans are you?" She asked with a playful smirk.

Six hissed at her and moved down to the floor in a crouch before standing to his full height and looking down at them both. He opened his mouth and let his tongue emerge; he snapped his jaws at the two and then had it re enter his mouth before sitting back on his haunches.

Chris coughed at the sight and looked to Sam who nodded.

"This is my savior, Six." She concluded with a tilt of her head and a small smile.

Chris looked to Simon.

"Put your gun down." He ordered the other.

"No fucking way, if that thing wants to kill us Chris it'll have no job in doing it. I'd rather have some sort of defense." Simon concluded to the other gruffly.

Chris sighed and shook his head at him before looking back at Sam and the Xenomorph she called; Six.

"Well, anyway. My names Chris, this is Simon." He said while pointing at both of them at the respected time. "I'm sorry about him; he's had a run in with Xeno's before so he's a bit edgy." He said while tapping the man's bald head patronizingly.

Sam giggled and nodded her head in greeting. She looked to Six who was watching the two with much regard.

**XXX**

**Sorry to leave it there guys, but I'm currently running on empty. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, may consider revising it. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read and review**


	4. Of Nakedness and Questions

**_Of nakedness and Questions_**

"Are you okay?" She asked the alien gently.

He looked at her with dripping lips and butted her hip, her naked hip. Only then had he noticed her state of undress so he moved in front of her to shield her body from prying eyes.

She blinked up at him.

"What're you doing?" She asked while watching him with a face of slight irritation.

He hissed back to her and had his tail blade slap her on the rump to indicate her state of dress.

She blushed and nodded in understanding.

"Um… C-could you two leave so I can change?" She asked in a sheepish tone.

Chris nodded and was about to move when he noticed Simon didn't seem to want to move at all.

"Simon, we gotta let her change. C'mon he's not gonna try anything." He said as he pulled on the others arm with a nod in the opposite direction.

Simon glared at the Xenomorph and grunted before dropping his gun while walking past him.

"Fine, but if it kills us all then don't blame me." He said angrily while walking.

An echoing "yeah, yeah" was heard from Chris as the two moved away and to the other set of lockers to keep out of sight and wait.

Sam nodded at the two and shook her head.

"Okay, thank you Six." She said while hugging him from behind.

He hissed and grunted at her angrily.

"I know, I'm not supposed to leave the nest unless you know where I'm going. I'm sorry, but I was super dirty and it was your fault." She told the Xeno as she walked by him to pick up her damp clothes.

Six moved to her and wrapped his own arms around her from behind, his hands moving up her body to cup her breasts and knead while being mindful of his claws, his wet mouth kissed her wounded shoulder and his tail blade was pressed flat against her thigh and rubbing gently.

She moaned breathlessly, her body reacting as it should to such things.

"S-Six… Wait…" She whispered gently. "People will-Ah."

She felt his erection push through her thighs and rest in between her folds, the slick feel of his erection a welcomed feeling for her lustrous thoughts. Her mind went hazy as she reached a hand back to his head and stroked, her head moving back to rest on his chest as he thrust his hips forward, creating a friction and an ache between her thighs.

Six hissed in satisfaction of having shut her up by giving her some sexual pleasure and continued to thrust his hips forward, his legs slightly bent as to not lift her from the ground by his erection, which he figured would hurt. He kneaded her breasts in a circular motion and waited for the signature moans to escape her lips. When one escaped, he rewarded her with a gentle tweak of her nipple, his claws well out of his mind set and had him causing bright red marks on her flesh, at the second moan; he thrust his hips a little harder and growled low in her ear.

She arched her back as she felt Six thrusting in between her thighs, his strange but wonderful shaft with a load of ridges and veins was hitting at just the right spot and she'd be damned if two humans were the cause of her own pleasure going amiss. She thrust back at him, coaxing him to go faster.

With her hips rolling, her mouth dangling open and her eyes closed, she could feel her climax creep up through her body, hitting her stomach and knotting it up, and then finally she felt the release of tension. The chord uncoiled and she convulsed against the awaiting Xenomorph behind her.

Six made sure to keep his hands on her body to keep her upright, since he knew how badly it could hit a female, especially when it was only stimulated by the clitoris. He thrust one more time and felt the small entrance of heat, his tip was almost in, all he'd have to do was thrust and he'd be inside the warm and tight confines of his lover-no. He wouldn't do that to her.

He kissed her shoulder where he'd left the bruise and moved back and away from her body, willing his aching member to go down no matter how much he'd wanted to continue with himself.

Sam felt her knees buckle at the sensations that were coursing through her very being and gave a satisfied sigh, and also one of relief that she'd managed to keep her climax quiet, although, she figured that the two men had in fact been listening and knew of her relationship with the unknown alien by then.

She looked up at Six who was standing over her with his head tilted, asking if she was alright. She smiled and turned to him, her body not really holding up that well so she grabbed a hold of his thigh in order to stay steady. She kissed his thigh and just sat on the floor for a few moments while she felt Six run his hand through her hair.

**XXX**

After she got her bearings together and quickly put on her clothes while packing her duffel bag. She moved with Six over to the two men behind the lockers. She noticed their stiff shoulders and nervous disposition, she also noticed the blush that run along Chris' face as soon as he looked at her and Simon's disgusted one.

She was glad that the two kept quiet about it, although she didn't appreciate the fact that Simon was in fact glaring at Six in a way that just screamed "murder".

"So, where are you guys situated?" Chris asked awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Sam looked to Six and smiled at him.

"Well, I live with Six somewhere in the vents." She figured that giving them the location would have been risky to both her and her partner.

Chris nodded and smiled at the two gently.

"Well, you're welcome to come and stay with us from now on?" He asked while nodding with his head to the left. "We have a camp set up in the control room."

Simon gave him a jab in the ribs and spoke through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't be telling them the location of our camp, for all we know, she could be working with them."

Chris rolled his eyes at the man before him and crossed his arms.

"What? You want to just leave her out here to possibly get eaten?" Chris asked with a shake of his head. "I for one, want to protect people, you know why? 'Cause it's my job!"

Simon huffed at him and continued to glare at Six.

Chris rolled his eyes again.

"Ignore him; you're welcome to come with us." He said with a nod of his head at the two.

Six hissed at the very idea of being locked up with the men, especially with one that was looking for any sort of reason to kill him off. He could only imagine that the others felt relatively the same, which was rather unfortunate in itself since he was being reasonable.

Sam smiled at him and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's such a good idea…" She said uncertainly.

Six sensed the fact that she was thinking about it and watched her, trying his best to glare at her to tell her what he thought of the idea.

Chris shrugged.

"Why not, we can protect you, both of you." He said with a concerned look, more for her than the other life form. "I promise that you guys won't be attacked, come on. All we're here for is to protect guys like you, and if he's as good as you say he is, and then I could give in a good word for him. No one will attack him either, I'll be sure of that." He said softly. He really didn't want to see her out there with only another Xenomorph as a form of protection; he wanted to make sure that she was safe.

Sam smiled up at him and flushed gently at his kindness.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna go back with Six." She concluded with a smile.

Six watched her reactions to the other human closely, observing her behavior and such. From what he gathered, the other male was attracted to her, and felt that because she was vulnerable that she needed protection, and Sam felt that she wanted to go with them for protection and contact. He also picked up on the fact that she felt an attraction to the other human also, but she didn't seem to click quite yet.

He moved his head to the two humans and focused solely on Simon for a little while, making sure that he wasn't going to try anything.

Sam hooked her bag over her shoulder and looked to Six with a small smile.

"You ready to go?" She asked the allusive alien.

He hissed in her direction and quickly gathered her up in his arms, bridle style before grunting at the two humans in a quaint "goodbye" before making a mad leap up into a vent above their heads in order to get back to his den the fastest way possible.

**XXX**

The two men looked at each other and quickly pulled up their trackers and guns in case of an attack. When none came and all movement was once again still, they both looked at each other again, that time in question.

"You think we'll see her again?" Chris asked in a depressed manner.

Simon shrugged his shoulders and moved out with his fire arm at the ready.

"Come on Lover boy, we need to report back with this. This is quite the discovery." Simon concluded before moving out of the washroom and made their way back to the camp they spoke of.

**XXX**

Sam's mind was racing as she was tucked up against Six's chest. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that a rescue team would go back to LV426 and seek any survivors, not to mention would try to wipe out the Xenomorph population with only themselves. You'd think that they'd nuke the place instead. Oh well, she figured that it was the right thing to do since people had survived the last massacre from years ago also, and by the same species no less.

She rolled her eyes at the mere thought of people even thinking to build on the planet without a good surveying, obviously it cost the government too much to at least try and keep the human race safe, or they knew about it. She'd heard about some people who were used as experiments with Xenomorphs, and used as hosts. How sick could people possibly get, using and playing with humans and their lives. If they knew that people wouldn't be willing to go through with such experiments, then why do it in the first place? They'd killed off many people's families with such things, tricking them into thinking they'd won some holiday to God knows where.

She remembered an old tale of a woman named Ripley, she was out to kill off the Xenomorphs in order to save mankind, but unfortunately, corporations had other plans for the creatures. She was one of few people who actually knew what the Xenomorphs actually were, which was valuable to a Mr. Weyland Yutani. She mentally huffed at the name. Weyland was the name of the company that built the large factories on LV426. He was supposedly dead, died on one of his exhibitions, thanks the heavens.

She shook in rage at the thought of hurting people deliberately. She'd certainly be having words with a few people when she got out of there that was for sure.

She blinked as she realized that she and Six were in fact back in their small abode, and that they had a visitor who sat at the other entrance. She cuddled into Six in an attempt to make herself invisible, but her trying seemed absolutely useless at that point since the other Xeno approached, albeit slowly. She figured that he wouldn't have wanted to scare her off with his scary demeanor.

Pfft, no matter how he moved, he was still scary, although she was comfortably in Six's arms which led her to believe that she was safe from any form of attack, but that didn't stop her from turning her head into Six's chest a little more to feel more comfortable with the situation.

Six hissed at the other in greeting, and then moved into the room with his three free appendages. Once he reached Sam's small bed, he deposited her on the rags and then looked back to the other in question. He hadn't expected to see the other in such a short amount of time and it surprised him when he'd walked through with his human. Heck, he figured the other might as well have lived with the two if he was just going to show at some un-Godly hour just to "inspect" Sam for some unknown reason.

Two tilted his head in another direction, away from Sam in a sign that he wished to talk to the other. He was there to tell his brother of the Queen's request of him and the others, to attempt to kill off all humans on sight and simply wished to warn him of the dangers of having his human outside of his den. He would have protected the human himself when out and about if he wasn't going to get banished like Six had, he himself found the species to be fascinating in a way, although he'd never admit that out loud.

Six gave Sam one small nudge to her shoulder and moved to his brother. He asked Two what his reasons for being there were and he wasn't happy with the answer one bit. Sam was in danger, and Six had thought she was safe as long as she was with him, but apparently, he and Sam were on the top of the list of who should die first. He would have butted the wall if he didn't know how much it'd hurt; he felt so foolish for taking Sam away from those humans with the heavy arms. He should have left her there, and then tried to move on, but he was invited to stay with those humans also.

Sam was watching the two converse amongst themselves and felt slightly deflated at the fact that she couldn't understand them. She sighed and laid back on her "bed" to look up at the ceiling in slight frustration; some from being unable to communicate and the other for having Six's attentions elsewhere. She was really looking forward to just lying down with Six and enjoying each other's company with a few playful nudges here and there. She rolled her eyes at her thoughts and wondered when she'd become so needy.

She watched as Six stepped aside for his brother to open the door and then shut it tight behind him, and when he looked back to her and hissed in frustration, she instantly felt small. She smiled despite herself and waved at him to which he'd approached and laid down next to her in a heap.

Six laid there for a few moments in pure silence before lifting his head and nuzzling Sam's cheek with his wet lips in a kiss, and then moved his mouth down to her throat to let his inner maw out to nip at the tender flesh. He then proceeded to pull her into him, his arms around her body in a tender embrace. His reign of seduction was something that he figured would live on through his life and he was thankful that he was deemed attractive by some other species other than his own; it gave him a sense of accomplishment for some reason.

Sam moaned at the nips and pressed herself into him a little more, throat and all and felt him latch on tighter with his maw to create small marks.

"W-Woah now, not too hard." she said with a slight wince as he bit at a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Six pulled his maw back from her throat and quickly rolled himself over and on top of her, his tail swished behind him happily and his head tilted to the side to show off his large head which glinted blue in the slight rays of light that flitted through the room. He hissed down at her and rubbed his already throbbing erection into her clothed form.

Sam widened as she figured that the alien was about to remind her of his earlier actions.

"Wait a sec!" She said quickly as she pushed the other back. "L-let me undress first." She told him firmly as she quickly removed her shirt and then slipped out of her trousers and folded them neatly to rest them on a corner of the bottom of her bed, where they hopefully wouldn't get messed up. "Okay, you're okay to go now."

At the confirmation, Six hissed at her hungrily, signaling his undying want for her. He rocked his hips into her own, his body feeling the pressures of his earlier work out and incomplete climax. The pleasure continued to build up as he watched her face for her reactions, which seemed to only fuel his never ending hunger for her body more and more. He felt a knot in his abdomen, curling and wrapping tightly, his throbbing cock seemed to pulse with every thrust he made. He almost came immediately when he felt the wetness between her legs, his member coating itself in her juices of pleasure.

She moaned and wrapped her legs, or tried to, around his waist, but his tail was making it rather difficult, so she just laid back and held her legs up and in place instead. The way he was thrusting, had himself rubbing inside her folds and along her throbbing clit, and with all the lumps and bumps that adorned his purple-blue shaft, she was rather aware of a certain vein, a rather big one which stretched across his member in a diagonal line which rubbed against her clit when he moved, creating a certain thrill which had her moaning much louder than she would have liked. She felt pre cum, much more than that of a human, slide down the pulsing shaft and pool on her stomach and her outer lips, and this gave her a certain feel satisfaction to know that she was the one to be bringing him closer and closer to the edge, getting him off.

She felt her stomach jump at a particularly hard thrust from her alien counterpart which almost had him entering her, and she realized then that she wanted more from the other than just a quick orgasm; she wanted to give him the rest of her as well. Unfortunately for her, her own climax hit her like a ton of bricks and she gave out a few heavy breaths and lurched forward in a way that told of her current thoughts however naughty they were.

"Six…" She moaned as she fell back against the rags. Exhaustion took over her from the intensity of her second orgasm; two in one day was rather much for her it would have seemed as she had completely missed when Six had climaxed with a high pitched screech.

Six stilled his self, and waited for his climax to finish before he made his body roll to the side as to not crush his wonderful human. He laid there for a few moments, awaiting the haze that would surely fall back and disappear soon, he hoped so anyway. He knew that he'd cum in a stupid place that time, rather than thrusting back into her one more time, he just stilled as he was readying himself to thrust forward again, which meant that he came all over her vagina in copious amounts.

He had no idea if the humans would be affected by his seed, but he was certain that their mating was exactly the same as theirs, although they never had eggs so maybe he'd get lucky? He felt his head throb as he thought about it, and decided to just leave it at that.

He turned to Sam and pulled her to him in a cuddle. He was glad he didn't bite her that time; it meant that he hadn't hurt her. He nuzzled her hair and made it wet with his saliva before settling himself down for a nap.

Sam felt her eyes droop as she was pulled into the alien, her head lulled into his chest and she felt the haziness of sleep take her over.

**XXX**

Chris and Simon had reported their findings to their leader to which Simon was slightly hysteric.

Chris was calm about the situation, explaining that she was with the alien in more ways than one, and their leader; Lieutenant Jones. He was appointed leader of this division due to his experience, he had much more than that of Simon or Chris, and he had experience with the Xenomorphs to which had cost him a finger.

Chris watched the Lieutenant closely, chewing his gum with slight attitude.

"And what of this "friendly-Xeno"?" lieutenant Jones asked with his head cocked to the side and his eyes looking skeptical. "Was he as she said?" he asked.

Chris nodded his head.

"He was quite tame." He admitted. "Scared the shit out of us though; he was quite big."

Lieutenant Jones nodded in understanding, his mouth still moving with his chewing gum.

"Alright then, if you can get the two to come here, we're check this Xeno out." He said to which Chris nodded with a small smile. The Lieutenant smiled at him sickly sweet. "But if he moves one step outta line…" He paused to rearm his gun and pointed it under Chris' chin, "I'll have to see him out myself." He said before putting the gun back in its holster and leaving him with a wave of his hand.

Chris gulped and looked to Simon who was smirking in his direction.

"What?" Chris asked with a shrug.

"Scared you shitless eh?" He asked with a chuckle. "I think you were more scared of him than of the Xeno." He said with amusement in his eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes with a small flush on his cheeks.

"Maybe I am, but come on, the guy had a gun to my face, what was I supposed to do?" He asked the other frantically.

Simon laughed and walked over to the small table which sat in the small lab they were currently in.

"Well, I think he likes you at least." Simon said as he took a sip of his coffee from the plastic cup.

Chris grimaced at the mere thought and shuddered.

**XXX**

A few hours later…

Six gathered Sam in his arms once more, his body reacting in such a sensual way, but it wasn't the time for that so he put his dirty thoughts to the back of his mind and made a mad dash out of the confines of their home. He moved quickly through the vents, practically flying.

He and Sam had "discussed" the situation at hand, and from what the two had gathered, was that he needed to get Sam to those other humans and quickly, at least there, she had people with arms to protect her.

Sam squirmed in his arms the whole way, not really wanting to comply with him since she liked being with him.

"You can't make me go, you bastard!" she swore at him for the first time, called him profanities of all kinds as he guided her to her safety, and hopefully his own as well.

**XXX**

Simon was walking along the confines of the control room, doing some scouting with his motion sensor. He felt himself stiffen as he got a reading of something moving closer and closer to his location, he felt fear and the will to survive hit him like a ton of bricks and he lifted his gun in one hand and stayed stock still. He turned into his walkie talkie and spoke: "Chris, we got movement in the mains."

He heard the sound of static and then the tell tale signs of a crackling as the other spoke: "Copy that, be there in a second." and then a beep as he was once again in the room filled with the eerie bleep of his movement tracker.

Chris all but ran into the room, his gun at the ready and looking about himself.

"Position and how many?" he requested from the other.

"Twenty four feet and one." He told the other.

Chris nodded in understanding, chewing on his gum as he looked about the room. A realization dawned on him at that moment.

"Wait, one?" he asked while lowering his gun and walking to his comrade in arms.

"Yeah," Simon said with a nod as he continued to watch the motion tracker with wry eyes.

Chris looked at the tracker and noticed that it was only five feet away before stopping. He looked up to the ceiling in search of a vent, and sure enough, a large vent big enough to contain two was up high on the wall and ceiling.

"Hold your fire; I think it might be Sam…" Chris said while pushing his friend's gun down. "I'll go and look closer." He said while moving precariously to the vent, his fire arm in hand.

Suddenly, Six and Sam fell from a rusted old grate which had startled Simon and he shot at the two with a 'Gah!' making bullets fly up the walls and into the vent.

Chris' eyes widened as he turned to look at the other in disbelief. He'd disobeyed his orders, again.

A loud screech and smack made Chris look back to see the alien in front of Sam in a protective manner, a wound in his right arm, green blood like toxic waste flowed through the wound and dripped onto the floor, burning a hole straight through it.

Chris watched as Six bared his teeth at him and Simon, watching and daring them to fire again. He backed off a bit and shook his head in disbelief at the creature's endurance for the painful looking wound. He turned on Simon once again.

"Simon, you fucking imbecile!" he shouted at the other, his face formed a very angry expression in which he wasn't even aware he was capable of making.

Simon rolled his eyes.

"For fuck sake, it shouldn't just jump through the fucking vent Chris! Geez!" He shouted right back.

Six hissed at the two, telling them to shut up.

Sam was up in seconds; she stepped in front of Six and kneeled to examine the wound, being careful not to touch any of the blood. She touched his arm gently and looked up at him in a worried manner to which he pulled his arm back gently and nodded to say that he was alright.

She stood and spun on her heel before making her way to Simon and slapped him straight across the face.

"You deserved that! Be more careful next time you dolt!" She shouted at the man while pointing her finger at him. "It's no wonder these Xeno's hate us humans so much, can't even aim properly either, you almost shot me, if it wasn't for Six I'd most likely be dead!" She slapped him again for good measure and then moved away in a huff. She instantly turned her angry look to Six. "I told you coming here was a bad idea to come here, didn't I!"

Six turned his head away and hissed softly, his way for grumbling.

She grabbed at her long brown hair and tugged at it in thick strands, but none came loose to her frustration.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed with tears forming in her eyes.

Chris turned back to the alien and Sam, he then moved to both and stayed a fair distance away to show that he wasn't going to do any harm.

"Is he alright?" he asked gently before looking behind him to see that Simon was gone, most likely to report of the happenings. Seriously, he loved working with the guy, but he was so uptight about what happened and just HAD to report it to the big guy all the time.

Sam sighed and looked back at him with a nod.

"Yeah, I think he's fine. He's a soldier after all." She said with a smile before she turned back to her alien and kneeled in front of him.

She let herself fall to her knees and quickly threw her arms around his neck, being mindful of his still bleeding arm. She felt sobs rack her body at the mere thought of the bullet hitting anywhere near his head or chest, she was glad for his bad aim at least.

"Don't scare me like that, Six." She pulled back while holding his head in her hands, and although he didn't have eyes, she could tell by his body language that he was sorry. She sighed and nuzzled his head with her own with a small smile. "You big oaf, you need to be more careful next time."

Six hissed at her and nuzzled her right back and moved his head lower to nuzzle at her neck lovingly, which earned him a giggle from her and he hissed happily at her reaction. He pulled back suddenly, which startled Sam to move back and away from him. He looked around himself in slight panic, he could hear them, those people with the fire arms, heavily weighted feet padding straight for the room.

Sam was the epitome of confusion.

"Six, what's wrong?" She asked in confusion and a small amount of worry.

At the door swishing open at the top end of the room and a gruff shout of "Nobody move!" she shot up from her kneeling position and immediately started to step back into Six with her hands up in the air.

Chris looked back at them all, with their guns pointed straight at the two new comers in the room. He gave Simon a look which said: 'you snitch' and watched as Lieutenant Jones walked towards him with no arms at all, and his hands behind his back. He watched as he stopped next to him and then turned back to Sam and Six with a worried face.

Six could feel the urge to bolt, it coursed through his veins, pumping through his legs, giving him leverage to jump into the vent and run if he'd need to. He felt lumps form in the back of his throat. Although he feared no one in particular, that many humans against one Xeno in a single room was unsettling in itself. He was about to stand when he saw a hand behind Sam, signaling him to stay down, which he did.

The Lieutenant moved then, from Chris to cross the room to Sam and Six. He stood in front of Sam and looked her up and down, noting her dirty clothes and mussed hair. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Someone get her some new clothes," he said while looking to the Xeno behind her. He chewed his gum mockingly and smiled at him too. "And also some food for our guests." He told the other soldiers.

At the usual; "Yes sir!" he watched the two curiously.

"How old are you?" He asked Sam, he knew from what Chris and Simon had told him, but he wanted to hear it all from her himself.

"Ei-eighteen." She stuttered out, clearly frightened of him. She felt intimidated beyond belief which didn't go un noticed by Six.

He nodded at this and smiled at her once more, "Name?" he asked.

She blinked, what was he playing; twenty questions?

"Sam, and before you ask, yes he's a friendly Xeno." She said with a sickly sweet smile of her own. If he was going to play games, then she would too.

He chuckled at her and nodded his head.

"Got some fight in you, that's good. I admire that in people." He told her smugly.

She stiffened when he moved to grab her face, but Six was straight on him, hissing at him from over her shoulder, daring him to touch her in any way, shape or form.

The Lieutenant coughed and nodded in understanding.

"He's protective of you," he said as an observation, "why is that?" he asked with a brown and grey speckled eye brow raised.

"He's… um… my friend." She stuttered out, knowing that he knew what he was to her.

He grabbed her face then, examining her every detail.

Six grabbed his arm and was about to break it when Sam smacked his side, telling him to back off, after all, he wasn't really hurting her.

Six knew he was testing him, but his patience with that particular human was wearing thin as he watched him do a thorough examination of her.

Lieutenant Jones' eyes widened slightly at the large bite mark on her shoulder and neck, really deep wounds that would most likely scar. He looked up at her with a smirk.

"You been doing favors for this thing to stay alive girl?" He asked cruelly while letting go of her face.

He turned his attention to Chris who was still standing where he was before, his eyes showing his dislike to how his boss was acting with Sam.

"Corporal Hex." He said quickly.

Chris nodded. "Yes sir?"

"Watch these two, they're your responsibility." He said with a smile and leaned in closer, "make sure he doesn't try anything." He whispered to the soldier and moved out of the room with the doors swishing in response.

Chris let out a relieved sigh and put his gun down to move to Sam and Six.

"Are you two alright?" He asked while stopping about two feet from the two.

Six hissed at him for coming in so close, which earned him a gentle slap to his hip in response.

"Be nice would you, at least he gave us someone who's nice to us." She said with a fake smile.

Chris frowned at her, knowing her expression was fake.

"He didn't upset you did he?" He asked gently.

She shook her head in response, but wouldn't meet his eyes. She did feel slightly offended by the comment, but didn't want to admit that and cause a problem for anyone, especially Six.

Six stood up to his full height and moved to Chris, he stood and looked down at him. His hand came up and rested on the young man's shoulder, to which Chris gulped and gave the alien a sheepish smile.

Sam was smiling at the two.

"He likes you." She told him happily while approaching the two. "You should make yourself lucky; the only other human he's ever approached is me." She said while poking Six in the ribs playfully.

She was surprised when he snorted and quickly moved away. What was that about? She moved to him and quickly poked and prodded around his ribs once more to which he screeched and squealed and moved away, this time running up a wall where she couldn't possibly reach. She smiled.

"You're ticklish?" She asked in disbelief. "Why didn't I think of trying that?" She asked herself with a laugh. She looked up at Six and smirked mock evilly.

Six sensed the impending doom emitting from her and gulped.

"I'll get you later." She said in an amused tone before shaking her head and moving to Chris to chat with him.

Chris nodded to a table and moved to sit on one of the chairs and watched as she sat across from him.

Sam spoke first.

"So how long have you been here?" She asked with her arms folded and her head tilted slightly.

"A few weeks." He answered simply, "Haven't been making much progress either." He said with a shrugs.

She nodded in understanding.

"Do you have a family?" She asked out of pure interest.

He shook his head.

"I have my folks and a sister, but nothing of mine personally; not that I know of anyway." He said with a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "I was just wondering, um, are you and… Six involved or is it just…?" he asked with a blush.

She smiled and nodded.

"We're quite involved yes, we sleep in the same bed and everything." She said with a smile in his direction, he smiled and nodded himself.

"It's nice to see something that's different you know?" he said gently with a smile.

Sam frowned in confusion.

"How d' you mean?" she asked.

"Well, Six is a Xeno and you're human so it's quite refreshing since it's unheard of." He said. He then added; "It's like you're in some fairytale or something."

She shook her head with a giddy smile before looking to the alien who was examining a control panel.

"Yeah, he is something." She said while turning back to look down at her hands with blush. "I know it may seem wrong to be with some alien, but Six is so different to everyone else, you know?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I can imagine, it must have been helpful to have someone from the inside helping you out huh?" he asked quizzically.

She looked up with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, but you know, the Queen's probably not too happy with this. She's probably asked others to hunt us down you know?" She asked and he shook his head with a smile.

"Well, I dunno, but it does seem rather exotic." He admitted with a smile.

She nodded once again and looked to where Six was by the control panel, he was gone. She examined the room to find it void of any sort of Xeno. She stood up and looked about herself in confusion.

"Six?" She asked in a slight panic.

Chris stood up and looked around with her, realizing that the other was indeed gone. He watched as Sam got a dejected look on her face and sat back down, her form slumped and her chin in her hands. He smiled at her.

"Hey, maybe he's just gone out for a run or something?" he said gently as he kneeled down in front of her. He rubbed her back. "Hey-"he stopped as he noted that she was crying. "Oh, oh man. Um…" He stood and spotted some tissues on a nearby table; he picked them up and quickly brought them over to her. "Hey, no crying, c'mon, he'll probably be back." He said while trying to calm the female down.

She sniffled and that was the end for her, she just sobbed outright and allowed the tears to fall. She felt so vulnerable without Six there at her side or just in the room with her, his presence calmed her for the most part.

Chris didn't really know what to do, and when a young woman with her head shaved and a gun slung on her back came in with a tray of food he just nodded for her put the large amounts down on the table.

She nodded and did as told. She then mouthed; 'Is she okay?'

He nodded and smiled at her in response to her kindness. He admired Jodie for that, she was always acting like one of the boys, but when a kid, or a girl was crying she was always the one to calm them, but he guessed that she couldn't really help with that situation so he just nodded her to go out.

She nodded and left quickly.

Chris frowned while looking back to the vent in dismay, wondering if the alien would in fact be back.

**XXX**

**Crap title is crap, ugh x.x**

**Hey guys, so here's chapter five. Blooming heck I'm on a role, haven't updated this fast in a long long time. Hehehe. **

**Alright, chapter six is almost up and running so, see you guys then : )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Read and review.**


	5. Curiosity

_**Curiosity**_

Sam and Chris had been there for a while, Chris was sat at her side with his hand patting and rubbing at her back gently while Sam just curled into him, looking for some form of comfort.

She sniffled and opened her eyes at a rattling that came from the vent, and then a clatter as something fell through that same vent and onto the floor. She watched as an alien she knew so well emerged from the darkness of the vents and hissed at the offending object. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, noticing her duffel bag on the floor. He'd gone back to get it for her, she shook her head in disbelief. That's meant that they were staying.

Six quickly picked up the duffel bag with his mouth, which was full of contents that he'd managed to stuff in which included some rags, her picture which he knew she adored, some of her water bottles and a tin of peaches and beans. He'd brought it down since he knew that she would need some stuff if she wanted to live there with the humans, and if he was going to occupy her, then he would have to get her stuff to save her going out anywhere.

He dropped the duffel bag into her arms, drool and all and was quickly sent to the floor on his back as she pounced on him, the duffel on the floor and forgotten.

"I thought you left me you idiot, tell me when you're leaving next time!" She cried at the alien while hugging him.

The same young woman from before walked in with a set of her clothes for their new guest and was mortified at the sight before her, an alien was on the floor, a girl on top of it while Chris was just smiling and shaking his head. What had the world come to?

"Uh… Chris?" She asked while walking to him with the clothes in her hands. When he looked back at her, she smiled while lifting the clothes to indicate Sam's change of clothes.

He nodded and looked to the other two.

"Sam, we got a new set of clothes for you by there." He said with a nod in Jodie's direction.

Sam was smiling euphorically as she looked up at the woman who was looking down at her and Six in their compromising position. She blushed and bit at her lip before quickly getting herself off of the alien and standing up with a smile and a sheepish wave.

Six sprung up and looked at the newcomer with pure curiosity. His head tilted at her and he watched as she placed the clothes down on the table and looked to Sam with her hands on her hips and a small smile.

"You know, we have rooms for that sort of thing." She said with a wink in Sam's direction and a chuckle.

Sam blushed bight scarlet at the teasing and turned her head away to look at Six who was watching Chris and Jodie communicate curiously. She smiled at him and watched the other two's exchange herself.

"C'mon now Jodie, don't scare the girl off, Hm?" He asked while standing and stretching upwards casually.

Jodie chuckled.

"Oh shut up you, as if you weren't thinking it." She said with her arms crossed and a mocking smile on her face.

"Hey, just 'cause we're men Jode doesn't mean that we think alike." He said cockily back with a smirk.

She gave him the 'V' sign and walked out while pointing it at him over her shoulder.

"If you guys need anything else, I'll be up with the others in the lab." She said while walking.

Six lifted his hand up and examined it curiously, wondering what the gesture had meant. He hissed in question to himself, but the gust of breath hit Sam and made her shudder in a slight thrill.

Chris grinned and shook his head before looking to Sam and Six. He clapped his hands.

"Right, there's clothes for you here Sam, and you and Six also get to eat some food too." He said while picking up the discarded duffel bag while grimacing. "I'll set up where you're both staying alright, so I'll show you to your room later alright?" He said while moving toward the door.

"Can we come with you?" She asked while watching him worriedly.

He looked back to the two and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, just pick up that tray and pile of clothes, then follow me." He said with a nod to the door.

Six grabbed a hold of the clothes and watched as Sam picked up the tray, and then the two followed Chris out of the room.

**XXX**

Chris led them down and into the controls main room, it's large confines had a large round table with benches all around, a holographic projector was sat off to the side with a large screen upon the wall, a large control panel, much like the one from the other room, buzzed and beeped with life as its buttons flashed reds, whites and blues all over the place playfully. A few people were dotted about the place, some near the control panel and looking into data which Sam or Six had no idea about, and then you had people around the large round table.

Sam felt like she was being scrutinized by all of the people in the room as all heads turned to her and Six with looks of shock, fear and annoyance, maybe at hers and Six's presence she didn't know, but she'd certainly kick someone up the backside if they even dared to comment she decided. Okay, confidence wasn't her forte, but she tried to convince herself that she could in fact do just that, and was doing a very good job, that was until she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

Six had actually moved behind Sam to try and stay invisible which was proving to be difficult due to their size difference and his additions of tail and his abnormal head. When Sam had stopped, he sat back on his haunches and curled around her legs in a pet like fashion, trying to appear 'un-deadly'. Of course it didn't work any, but he was trying to say the least.

When Sam began walking again, he slowly let himself move on all fours, still intimidated by all the people who were carrying guns and other forms of arms, heck, one had a knife which couldn't do much damage, but he was still shitting himself.

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head at the other people scattered around the room.

"What? You guys never seen an alien before?" He asked cockily and then added; "Get back to work." He said while moving to the big table to take a seat. He then indicated while patting the seat next to him, for Sam to sit next to him.

Sam did just that and was surprised that Six sat next to her, looking slightly uncomfortable, but he made no fuss. She shook her head with a smile at him.

Chris shook his head too and made a comment of; "He's gonna forget that he's a Xenomorph soon."

Sam gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"He probably will." She said with a smile.

Six hissed at her and wrapped his tail around her waist in form of comfort for himself, and as a warning of sorts to the other males to keep their hands off. He looked about himself in curiosity, wondering about all the things that lie in the room while the humans were actually there. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a clink in front of him; he looked down and saw a plate with some meat which he didn't recognize.

Sam looked to him.

"It's pork, you'll probably like it." She said with a smile in his direction.

She was feeling light headed from all the attention that she and Six were receiving, and she hated that, and all of it was for being different. She inwardly sighed and pressed herself a little closer to Six for her own form of comfort since the tail didn't do too much. She was mindful of the wound on his though, which seemed to be healing nicely actually, there was no more blood, but there was a bullet lodged in his flesh. She grimaced as she realized that she'd have to ask Chris to take it out later for him, since it couldn't have been comfortable and it wouldn't have time to get infected then.

Six examined the meat; he nudged it with his large jaws, breathing in the scent of the cooked meat. He looked over at Sam to see her cutting it up with a knife. He tilted his head at that and looked down at his own. He mentally shrugged and allowed his inner maw to pop out and rip at the flesh to take smaller bites, and of course, the alien was happy with the results.

He could sense some of the humans mortification at his actions, clearly not seen it up close before and couldn't help but hiss his form of a chuckle.

Sam noticed this and looked to him with a shake of her head.

Chris was watching with a slight grimace, but was more fascinated with how he ate than disgusted by it.

Jodie emerged from some automatic double doors while sipping at a Styrofoam cup that had some hot chocolate in. She instantly stopped at the silence in the room and looked to the two new comers with a role of her eyes.

"My, my, my, it's rather dead in here isn't it?" She asked while walking up to the table to sit on the other side of Chris.

He nodded.

"Yeah, it's normally _bustling _with life." He admits sarcastically.

All the other soldiers turned back to mutter at each other about their Corporal and soldier making comments.

Jodie chuckled and looked across Chris to Sam and Six.

"You two alright?" she asked with a concerned expression. "Any of 'em say anything to ya, and then just come to me, alright?" she asked with a nod of her head many times. A smirk plastered to her face. "I'll teach 'em a good lesson in manners."

Sam giggled and nodded her agreement, while Six was looking up at her with his head tilted.

He snapped his jaws at her once and gave a hiss before turning back to his meat.

"He said thanks." Sam translated with a smile.

Jodie nodded her head.

"No problem, Bud." She said with a thumb up at the alien.

Sam chuckled at her antics.

Six looked up again and did the same with his own hand before going back to his last piece of meat.

Jodie took on a surprised face.

"Wow, he's a fast learner." She said with a nod of her head and looked to Sam.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, he picks up on things quite easily." She said with a smile. "I've seen him when he plays with his own kind, and it looks really rough, so I'm hoping that maybe he'll start to be a bit gentler because it looks like fun." She said a bit off topic.

Jodie nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"Su, uh, can he drink too?" Jodie asked in curiosity.

Sam shrugged her shoulders at the question as she had no idea herself.

"Um, I have no idea. All I know is that he can eat stuff." She said while looking to Six who was finished with his meal and watching the exchange casually. "I don't see why not mind." She told her while looking to her, then back to Six.

Six tilted his head and hissed at her, pulling her closer with his right arm. Even with the wound it wasn't too bad to move about, thank the Queen. He felt a sense of happiness at the nice meal for once; he had to admit that he did prefer the meat like that rather than raw.

Sam leaned her head on the alien's side and sighed gently.

Jodie smiled at the two and then looked to Chris who was watching too with a fascinated look on his face. She shook her head at him and tapped his arm, when he looked at her; she nodded out of the room.

"Hadn't you better show 'em where they'll be staying?" she asked.

Chris nodded and stood up with the duffel bag in hand.

"Alright you two, since you're done eating, I'll take you to your quarters." He said in a professional voice, but all knew that he was just putting up a front for everyone else's sake.

Sam looked up at him and nodded before pulling herself away from Six to stand up.

Six watched her move and uncurled his tail to stand up himself, the clothes he had before back in his hands.

"Alright, follow me then." Chris said as he led the two out of the room through some sliding doors.

**XXX**

When they arrived at their destination, Sam was pleasantly surprised to see a small room with a sliding door which was activated by a keypad on the outside. It was obviously a sleeping area for the ones who worked with the controls and such, and the ones that were taking the next shift would sleep there rather than travelling through the whole complex to have their next shift.

She was giddily happy as she noticed there was a mattress on the floor equipped with pillows, blankets and sheets, a small coffee table sat at the opposite wall to the bed with a small beige comfortable chair which had one cushion on it, a small lamp rested on a chestnut bedside table and also some shelves sat up against the wall next to the door to display some books and had some spare room for other things.

Her and Six stepped inside and continued to examine the dimly lit room, of course the only thing that lit the room was the lamp, which Sam on closer expection had discovered that it was a portable, probably brought by the soldiers.

Chris chuckled from the doorway which had her turn around in slight shock since she forgot that he was there.

"Is it okay?" He asked with pure interest.

She nodded.

"It's lovely, thank you Chris." She said with a smile in his direction.

He nodded his head at her and smiled with a small blush.

"Just doing my job." He told her before looking down at the duffel in his hand. "Oh, this belongs to you." He said while handing it to her.

Their hands made brief contact and it had him blushing slightly, Sam was oblivious to his state of thought and just turned around to empty out what she had.

Chris felt slightly hurt but pushed that thought away, knowing she was taken, even if it was by a killer alien.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here to settle in." He said as he turned. He gave a wave and said; "I'll see you guys in a few." He said while walking off and out of the room.

At the doors automatic close, Sam looked back and frowned at the door. She moved closer to it and was satisfied that no one would be able to just walk in on her and Six, she felt so good at that moment.

She looked back to her duffel and emptied some of its contents, her beans and peaches cans first, the rags that smelt of Six and her picture frame which was a bit more broken, probably because of the drop it had from the vent. She shrugged and stood with it to place it on the bedside table. She smiled at her mum and herself. She put the beans and peaches cans back in the bag and made sure to do it up and pulled the bag along the floor to beside their bed… She was slightly surprised that it was already 'their' bed since she had been questioning Six's loyalty before. She felt slightly guilty for doing it, but she pushed it away as she placed the rag that she used to use as a blanket on the corner of the bed and then turned away to look to Six whom was looking at the coffee table in curiosity.

She smiled at him and shook her head before looking to the bed. She jumped on it and was satisfied when the mattress jumped with her weight. She sighed in happiness as she closed her eyes to take it all in. She was safe from those Xeno's at last, away from the danger, safe and sound with these others who only cared for her safety.

She looked to Six, her own personal soldier and smiled softly.

"Six, is this room okay for you?" She asked while sitting up on her elbows, she remembered his old abode, the walls, floor and ceiling full of a secreted resin. It was warm, and cozy, probably felt like home to him, she he'd gone with her, taken him away from it all to be with her. It was a noble sacrifice, and Sam was really happy that he was compliant with staying with her.

He turned his head to her and hissed gently, before turning his head back to the table and scratched it with his claws. He then turned back around to go to Sam. He moved up on the mattress and almost jumped at the feel of the cushiony surface beneath his hands and feet; it was a strange feeling. He lied his body down and held Sam to himself, his lithe body looking more fragile than hers due to its structure, but it was plainly the other way around.

He nuzzled her gently, his massive head dripping saliva onto her face and neck. He kissed her throat gently with his large jaws, a simple press of his lips that usually would have curled into a snarl at the mere sight of a human coming into contact with him, but he'd made an exception for Sam, and now their other comrades; Chris and Jodie, and maybe that Simon if he'd apologize to Six for his behavior. He allowed his inner maw to pop out and gently nip at her delicate flesh in such a tantalizing way that she began moaning, and then he mounted her gently and caged her in with his arms.

Sam felt herself arch up and into Six's body, she was very surprised that her back hadn't broken at the amount of arching she'd done that day. She let out a heady moan to which she received a hiss in response, and when she felt his obvious arousal on her bottom half once more, she pushed him up.

Six was surprised by her actions as he was, thus far, never refused by her. He moved back and away from her slowly, since he didn't want to dismount her completely. What she did next surprised him, or rather what she told him to do.

"Lay down for me?" She asked as she moved to the other side of the bed to give him room.

Six lied down on his stomach, which gained a laugh from her.

"No, on your back." She said, "Oh," only then did she realize that the tube like structures that protruded out of his back would make it difficult for him. "Um, okay, lay on your side." He did as told and she smiled.

She moved over to the other side of the bed, next to the bedside table and moved down to where his legs were. She had a funny idea, that what she was about to do, would be awkward for him and for her, and she had the gall to wonder if he'd actually let her or like it. He was male after all, she had no idea what she was doing at that point, and fellatio should have been the last thing on her mind, but she was curious since she'd only really seen glimpses of his member.

She licked her lips anxiously and looked up to Six's face. He was watching her, and from what she could gather, he was confused and slightly turned on by the concept of her being between his legs. She gulped while turning away from him to look in another direction to gather her bearings. She took a deep breath before turning back to Six with a determined look upon her face.

She looked down to his member, her eyes moving slowly, almost dreading what she was about to see and stopped short, alright, she might not be an expert with that sort of thing, but she was guessing that he was way too big to actually fit. Never in a million years would she believe that he'd be able to fit inside her, and for what she'd planned for him before even considering sex with the alien, she figured that her mouth wasn't something that could fit either, but she was going to try.

It was a long purple-blue _thing_ that she was certain no one had ever seen before. It curved upwards in an arc and had many large lumps which seemed to circle the whole way around, it also had small, but clearly there, veins which she could plainly see, a sort of green against the purple skin, showing her the true colour of his blood in high definition. There was one vein that she was familiar with, it lines the top of the shaft and moved off to the side strangely and then up towards the tip. She realized that it wasn't that big but it was certainly hard when he was thrusting against her before, she was quite surprised at the smallness of it, it felt so profound while he was rubbing against her.

She looked up to Six in bewilderment. What was she supposed to do? She was nervous to no end, and yet, she wanted nothing more than to take that thing into her body, bottom and top halves. She gulped and watched Six for any signs of hostility at her position, which was clearly her only stalling for time. When she saw none, she looked back to the member and took in a deep breath before extending her hand out to touch the flesh like she was sure that no other had touched it before.

Six shot out a hand to hers and hissed at her in wonder. He was confused beyond belief, not only by her actions, but by her obvious fear and nervous stature. He was most confused by her sitting next to his crotch since no one had been that up close and personal before, not even when he'd mated. He had seen some humans in the position before, but since he was normally above them and in a vent no less, the whole thing was a mystery to him.

She was staring up at him in shock. She wanted to do it, she really did, but why was he stopping her? She didn't possess no threat to him or his male organ, at least none that she thought she displayed anyway. Maybe sitting by his crotch wasn't the best of ideas?

She turned her head in embarrassment was about to move away from the area, when she felt his hand tighten, holding her there. She looked back to him and just stared, wondering as to what he was doing. When he let go of her hand, she felt nervousness rise in her chest and a great deal of a lump appear in her throat from nowhere, which she inevitably gulped down in order to stabilize her stammering heart.

Six hissed at her, beckoning her to continue what she was doing and let go of her hand. He tried to relax his muscles, but felt a bout of nervousness himself as the position had him feeling vulnerable and exposed wholly, and to a human no less. He hissed again and laid his head down to relax himself a little more and to look elsewhere since he knew that was what was making her feel the way that she was.

Sam sighed in slight relief when he looked away and gently stroked his thigh in a sign that she wasn't going to hurt him, and to show him that she was shaking so he would know not to make any sudden movements or she'd probably break down.

She slowly moved her hand from his thigh and down, keeping her eyes on Six the whole time, and when he did nothing but shudder at her touch, she moved her hand to his inner thigh, close to his manhood. She felt his muscles stiffen, and realized that he was just as nervous as she was because it was all new to him too. She gave a small whisper of 'Shh' which sifted through the room and must have reached his hearing since his muscles relaxed some. She smiled at his reaction and moved her hand closer to his reaction, that time looking down at his throbbing member.

She nodded her head to say that she was ready to herself and gently trailed a finger along the side of the shaft and up to the tip which earned her another shudder from the alien and a gentle hiss. She attempted to fist her hand around it but found that she could just about rub her hand around the tip, it was so strange, it flared from the base and then lessened as it went to the tip. She smiled at it in pure curiosity before rubbing the palm of her hand, curled around the shaft as much as she could and moved from the tip and down to the base. She touched the obvious encase which he had and realized that the male sex organ was much like that of a dog's, with a sheath which protected the organ, and the aliens was much more discreetly hidden. When they stood, there was no indication as to their sexes, so she guessed that the shaft went up and into the body, she'd have to look into that one day, maybe have an x-ray on him or something.

She looked up at Six and smiled.

"Wow, Six." She said to him before turning back to the shaft and feeling some of the lumps on the flesh with a gentle hand. "You're so… big…" she stuttered with the right word for it, but found that big wasn't something to describe it as.

Six lifted his head and looked down at her and hissed at her in satisfaction, knowing that his size was something she seemed to like. He had to lay his head back down when she gently cupped the underside and rubbed her hand up it. That was one of his most sensitive parts on the shaft, that and the tip which she would soon discover if she carried on.

Sam wrapped both her hands around the shaft, measuring the base and up, noting that she could link her fingers around him. She moved a little closer to inspect the shaft some more, her eyes falling on that vein on the top and around. She trailed her index finger along it and tilted her head to the side as she trailed it going off to the side and up to the tip. Her eyes widened when it engorged and she backed away slightly in shock.

"Oh, oh my Six…" she stuttered with her mouth slightly agape.

**XXX**

**Mwa, mwahahahahaha. How evil is that? Just before the "good part" which I'm still working on by the way. :P**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing it a lot. Hehe. It was fun to embark on this, and by the way, the description is shit… There's no site on it and so I just made it up, I'm sorry if it's not vivid enough, it's hard to describe something you've never seen before…**

**I'll see you next time guys and have a nice day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't freaking own it…**

**Read and review.**


	6. Desire

**I will not be responsible for anyone who passes out from the sheer thought of what these two are about to do, so please, mature readers only, thanks. **

**Warnings: Sex and Xenophilia.**

_**Desire**_

She could hear Six's breath quicken and his body stiffen slightly. She had to wonder of his endurance with touching his shaft and she also had a thought, what did aliens do when they got "the urge"? That was something she'd have to ask him, but it wasn't the time for questions, that would ruin the mood.

She cupped the underside once more and moved in closer again, her breath fanning over the shaft in gentle waves.

Six didn't just hiss at the close proximity, he full on growled. He couldn't help it, whatever she was doing was driving him crazy and he'd be damned if she didn't finish him off with all of the teasing she was doing. He gasped and almost screeched as he felt something wet and moist rub against his shaft, was that her tongue? Whatever it was, it felt so good against his heated flesh. He felt vulnerability once more at the thought of her mouth near his shaft, although her teeth weren't as sharp as his, he knew that the flesh was easy to tear, even with such blunt teeth, if she were to clamp down and tug, he'd be done for, and so would she since he'd bleed all over her. He shook himself mentally at the thought; she'd never do that to him, would she? Nah, she wouldn't. With that decided, he tried to relax his body again, but found it difficult at the attentions he was receiving from the girl.

Sam trailed her wet fingers along the underside and sides, deciding that she'd like to see him all wet and bothered. She smirked deviously at her actions, knowing the sort of effect she was having on him. Her confidence was rising rapidly as she ran her hand up and down his shaft, slowly, surely tormenting the poor alien to the point of cracking, which she would be very to see. She couldn't imagine what he would do if he did in fact crack under the pressures she was placing on him.

She took her hands away and heard his sharp intake of breath as she spat into her hands, lubricating them to the point of him being a slippery mess when she was done with him. She wrapped both hands around his shaft once more, her hands moving from the base to tip. Gently, she pumped the heated, throbbing flesh and waited for him to finally break and possibly try and either dry hump her or force her to go faster. She paused at the feeling of something in her hair, and then realized that his hand was extended and pushing her head toward his crotch, telling her to put her mouth around it.

He knew she was playing games, so he'd just play right back with her, playing the submissive idiot wasn't always his forte, so he went to being the dominant in the relationship, as he'd always been. He felt himself snarl at her as she defied him by trying to push against his hand to say 'no', he then pushed with more vigor, her face pressed to his manhood in such a way that he found himself hissing at her in warning.

Sam looked to the side, looking at Six who was enjoying everything she was giving him. She smiled against the flesh and moved her head up the shaft a little bit; she then kissed the tip gently and felt the hand in her hair slacken slightly. She licked the tip, the hole at the top nothing like the slit she'd seen on pictures of human men and dipped her tongue in slightly before gently placing her mouth around it and suckling gently.

Six was waiting for that, her mouth was so warm and moist that he felt his orgasm beginning to build there. He hissed at her in warning, and felt her gulp down more of him eagerly which had him gasping and hissing at her. His jaws and inner teeth were clenched to the point of possibly breaking, and finally he let his mouth open and a roar escaped, very much unlike the screech he'd let out before.

Sam's eyes widened as she felt warm, no hot liquid enter her mouth and seep down her throat and gently gripped with her teeth, hoping that he wouldn't push her head down onto him more since she'd probably choke if he did. She was barely taking in the tip, only about a quarter of the length was fitting into her mouth, no maybe a little more than that, but she wasn't in any position to think about it since she had to swallow or she'd die anyway. She swallowed as much as she could and then let go of the shaft and backed away, the hand still gripping her head tight as she openly gagged on the taste, although it wasn't too bad, it was mostly shock.

When she calmed down, she ran her tongue along the inside of her mouth, tasting his cum which seemed to stick to the sides of her mouth. It was surprising for her since it tasted a little sweet, a little like icing sugar with a hint of salt; strange.

She looked up to Six who was lying there, looking sated, his member still fully erect as it had been before and shook her head in bewilderment. He had such a high sex drive that he could probably go on all night if he wanted. She blushed at that thought and bit her lip which tasted like his shaft did; like his saliva. It clicked just then, those lumps were glands that allowed him to give off his natural form of lubricant; aka, his saliva. She smiled at her find and wondered how she didn't notice before; she chuckled and crawled up to Six who was sitting up.

He sat up slowly, not really knowing what he was doing at that point. He tried to stand but found that his legs turned to jello and he fell back down, on the other side of the bed. He felt weight shift the bed and felt some hands on his back, stroking him since his back was to the human. He hissed his appreciation, and felt her hands kneed into his flesh, massaging him gently.

Sam stopped what she was doing and sat up against the wall by Six's head. She felt Six's tail move up her leg in a slow and sensual manner with a hiss of content.

He turned around and laid to face her, his head in her lap and he nuzzled into her thigh gently. His inner maw came out to gently nip at the cloth covered thigh while his hands went up and down her legs in a very sensual manner.

Sam flushed beet red at the attention, his hands were doing a number on her slightly aroused state of mind. From giving the alien a blow job and swallowing what he actually gave out, she'd felt the urge to just rub herself against the Xeno's length, and his hands were doing nothing to sate her wants.

Six was aware of her state of arousal, not only was the fact that her body heated up under his touch was a give away, but the fact that her scent was musky had him hissing in satisfaction. He was happy to be the one to make her so aroused, and every time he smelt it on her, it was just like new. She reacted the same, blushing and squirming under his touch, but for some reason, it all felt new when he was experiencing it. It was a strange feeling.

Sam was sat on the pillows with her back against the wall, she had no idea why she had sat up against it when she had comfy pillows and a nice mattress to lie on instead, that made no sense to her, and with what Six was doing, heat pooled in her belly and had her squirming. She could feel everything, from his tail which was inching up her thigh, tail blade running along her trouser covered leg gently, and his hands which seemed to be stroking her sensually. She was in heaven at that point, nothing beat having him touch her in such a way, nothing made her wet in the apex between her thighs.

Six sat up and sat on her left side before coaxing her to lay down with his hands, tugging at her clothing in a lie down gesture, well, that's what he was going for anyway, but what she did had surprised him. He watched as she smiled and shook her head at him with a roll of her eyes and removed his hands.

"Alright." She said while quickly removing her shirt to expose her pert breasts with nipples that were fully erect from all the attention she was receiving.

Six hadn't meant for her to do that, but he was glad that she'd taken it that way and quickly showed his appreciation by mounting her and tearing her trousers from her body with his tail blade. He heard her gasp and quickly covered her mouth with his drooling one, the heat of his passion showing in that one powerful movement.

Sam quickly threw her arms around the Xeno's neck and held him to her passionately; her tongue moved along his teeth and felt the smooth surface on her sensitive appendage. She moaned at the feeling and quickly laid herself down on the mattress, her head on the pillow as the Xenomorph moved from her mouth and down to her breasts.

He nudged at a dusky pink nipple and heard her moan loudly, he then got to work with using his inner maw to lick it gently, his other hand went up to play with her other nipple, tweaking and pulling gently. He felt her back arch into him, and suddenly thrust upwards into his crotch. He wanted to do what she did to him, but he was so afraid he would hurt her, her breasts were fine with his ministrations as they were made of tougher skin whereas the lower half was rather sensitive and with his teeth he wouldn't want to risk it. His fingers may be alright to use though, maybe his tongue if he kept it shut, maybe.

He moved his head to the other breast and wrapped his inner maw around that one to gently tub with his teeth, being very careful of the knife like objects. He then moved lower, his inner maw trailing large amounts of saliva down her stomach and pooling in her naval before moving lower again and to the apex between her thighs.

Sam felt the intent more than saw it and quickly clamped her legs shut, although she felt that it may be an offence to the Xenomorph, she didn't particularly want him to sever her most sensitive area.

"Six… W-wait." She stuttered as he nudged her legs apart and placed his massive head between them so that she couldn't close them anymore. She began to panic greatly, her head moving from side to side as her heart raced in her chest. "No Six, wait…" she told the Xenomorph.

He didn't want to wait; he really didn't want to, he wanted her to feel the same amount of pleasure as he did. He nudged at her folds with his larger jaws and rubbed his talon like teeth along the insides, he could feel and taste the natural lubrication and could hear the gasps of pleasure coming from the human being who was telling him to stop moments ago. She was enjoying it, and he wasn't about to stop. He pressed on, and used his inner maw to rub against her clit in a way that made her jump and cry out in pleasure. He felt himself growl low in his throat and had the urge to mount her properly, of course he'd wanted to before, but at that moment, he felt the oncoming urge to take her viciously and make her his once and for all.

With that thought, he stopped what he was doing and moved up her body again. He rested his hips on hers and pressed down to the point of his length being encased by her folds, the tip of his erection weeping and wanton sat just over her belly in its perfect arc. He moved his face close to hers and hissed to her with a tilted head, a silent question which he was hoping she'd respond to in a positive fashion.

Sam looked up at him with a shaking form, she figured that it was from all the pleasure he managed to make her feel in just moments and bit her lip at the silent question; '_can I take you?_' She had two options; say no and just pleasure him like she had earlier, or say yes and have him enter her and possibly tear her apart from the inside out. Her being quite idiotic and daring nodded her head at him once and continued to look up at him with a worried expression. The answer to her earlier question of; 'would it fit?' would finally be answered.

With her answer, Six screeched in her face in thanks and nuzzled at her marked shoulder before nipping at the bruised flesh. He quickly positioned himself to indulge in the sweetness that he'd just tasted and the warmth that was sure to come and looked back to her with a hiss in her face and his forehead against hers in a loving manner.

Sam picked up on this and gripped onto his neck tighter than ever before, kissed him much more passionately than they ever had and quickly pulled away to pant at him, showing her eagerness at him doing what she thought was impossible.

He kissed her back as best as he could before gently moving forward and having his tip encased in the warmth and tightness of her body, he pulled back from kissing her and rested his head on her shoulder in a way to try and calm himself down, his heart was beating at his rib cage much like a new born of his kind would beat at a hosts chest to break free, and made a quick snapping motion with his hips to sheath what he could inside the girl.

Sam's eyes opened wide in shock and pure pain, she tried to cry out but nothing escaped her suddenly parched mouth. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and her hands had let go of Six's neck to come up to face, balled into fists and rubbed at her eyes gently. A sniffle literally echoed in the room as a new sense of tension entered the air of the room.

Six was still, he was so frustrated at that moment, stopping was the last thing that he wanted to do, but she was hurt and it was his fault, and it wasn't his intention. He stayed sheathed inside her and moved as little as possible as he slowly lifted his head up to face her, a hiss escaping his mouth.

Sam felt sobs rack at her body, sniffles escaping her mouth as she contemplated the question he was asking; '_are you okay?_' She un-balled her fists and wiped at her eyes furiously, feeling stupid for crying at the most natural thing that she could do with someone. She looked up at Six who was looking down at her throat, his head bowed in submission. She sniffled again and swallowed the bile in her throat before reaching up to his head and stroking the side of his face which he leaned into and she smiled at him, knowing that he was sorry.

"I'm okay…" she said with a small sniffle, "just be gentle, okay?" she told him as she pulled his face up to look at him with watery eyes of love.

Six stared at her, was she stupid? If it was hurting, then you should stop right? He was certain that that was how it was supposed to go, since some of the other Xenomorphs tended to get hurt immediately, especially at the first time of mating. The barrier that there was to break, was something painful for his species, and clearly the same for a human being if the girls tears were anything to go with. He shook his head and attempted to pull back out, but she wrapped her legs around him, as much as she could with his tail anyway.

"Don't you dare." She threatened. "Just gimme a minute…" she said while gripping onto him with her arms as well, keeping them securely locked around his neck so that he couldn't move away.

Six let out an exasperated sigh at her words, he was guessing that he wasn't allowed to move away or she'd probably cry some more, so he stayed still. He laid himself down on top of her, being careful of his weight and nuzzled at her chin with his massive head in an attempt to show her that it was okay if she wanted to stop, and when her arms and legs slackened he was sure that she'd ask him to pull out, but no, she moved her hips instead. He hissed in pleasure and bumped at her jaw, telling her to keep still or he'd more than likely mate her into the bed. She did it again, and he almost came undone.

He pulled away from her arms, removing them from around his neck and growled in her face, warning her, challenging her. She did it again and that was the end of it. In a quick move he was out of her and flipping her over, nothing gentle about his actions. His lust was something that overtook him, and she was squealing as he thrust himself back into her again, and from on all fours, the pleasure was intensified.

Sam was in complete shock at the others actions, first he was being sweet, and then he just flipped. She tried her best to stay on her hands but every time he thrust into her, she felt heat pool in her stomach. She felt herself flush at the mere thought of what he was doing to her, her body heated up at the animalistic display.

Six continued with his erratic thrusts, not caring of her wellbeing anymore, but of his own pleasure, although he could tell that she was enjoying every second of it. He gave a smug smile and continued his thrusting; his hands on the sheets underneath the two and gripping them with such force that he was sure that he heard something rip. There was something about the way that she seemed to be thrusting back and into him, something about it made him lose all sense of control and he dug his teeth into the same shoulder as before which had her crying out in pain and pleasure once again. He was quite surprised that she wasn't fighting back since he knew that she liked her freedom, although she didn't like it when he just up and left her which he had done at times, and at a place like this, he couldn't blame her. Everyone was out to get his kind, and she was worried, nothing more. She allowed him just as much freedom as he did with her, even if he got jealous sometimes.

He gave a growl of satisfaction as he dominated her and as she attempted to get back up on her hands to become erect, he quickly pushed his body weight down to keep her there. She seemed to like that, being dominated; he'd have to remember that for the future. He screeched at the feel of her tightening around him, she was so very tight, nothing compared to his species. He felt her walls shudder around him in pleasure and he felt her spasm uncontrollably, her head turning to the side and her face splashed with tears. He stopped instantly for her to recover from whatever pain she was feeling.

She looked back at him and groaned at the erotic display.

"Why'd…. you stop?" she panted in question. "Don't stop…" she continued and tried to get up on her hands again, but was instantly stopped by Six who pushed her down and gave a screech in her ear.

He was about ready to cum, but was it okay to cum inside her? He hoped that she would be okay and not be impregnated with his young, although he wouldn't mind the concept of such a thing, her being a mother to his pups. He gave a massive roar as he felt his climax approaching rapidly, his body was almost there, all he'd need was a last bout of pleasure to get there. His thrusts became more maddeningly harder, which struck Sam in just the right place and she cried out.

She pillowed her head with her arms and quickly bit one in order to keep her voice down, although Six was being quite vocal and no one was unaware as to what they were doing, she certainly didn't want them to hear her. She felt it, her stomach uncoiled, she screamed around her arm and she felt herself black out.

Six arched his back and thrust in one last time, sheathing him wholly into her body and let out a massive screech of what others would deem pain, but to the two lovers, it was one of white, hot, liquid pleasure. He felt himself let loose in her confines and slumped over her body in exhaustion, he quickly averted where he was slumping and moved to the side, with her back to him, and still sheathed inside her.

He made an effort to quickly untangle the sheets from their limbs and covered her in them the most before allowing his self to fall asleep while still nestled in her warm body.

**XXX**

The two awoke some hours later to a brash knocking on the door, well, at least Sam did. She was quick to try and sit up but Six was making it hard for her with his arms caging her in and pulling her back to him. She gave a frustrated sigh and pushed at the Xeno's arms.

"Six, let me up." She told the alien with a groan. She could still feel him inside her, his length still out and profound. Wow, the guy was sleeping and his libido was still hyped, she'd have to keep that in mind for-

Another rap on the door, and this time, a voice sounded through.

"Sam, it's Lieutenant Jones, we're coming in." He told her as she quickly scrambled to cover herself and Six with the covers, herself more than Six since he didn't really have much to hide.

The door swished open with a hiss of hydraulics and in stepped the Lieutenant with Chris, Jodie and Simon in tow, and also two other soldiers stood behind the three with guns at the ready, rested on their shoulders and one chewing gum with attitude much like the elusive Lieutenant.

Lieutenant Jones looked about himself and smirked at his surroundings while chewing his signature gum.

"We heard a lot of noise coming from here and we suspected Six to have eaten you or carried you away." He told her with a smile. "We were concerned for you, Sam." He said in the sweetest voice he could muster. "But I can see…" he paused to quickly approach the two and went to lift the covers from the two bodies, but Six was fast.

Six shot up and dove on the other, his manhood half way sheathed while dripping with juices from both her and himself. He got right up close to the Lieutenant's face and hissed at him in warning, daring him to make a move.

The two at the door pushed past the other three to fire, but were stopped by a hand which went up and from the Lieutenant no less. Was the Lieutenant smirking? The man was damn crazy for even messing with Xeno, let alone the mate of one.

Lieutenant Jones gave a chuckle and shook his head at the Xeno.

Six tilted his head at this in confusion, his lips dribbling saliva all down the man's jacket.

"You're very protective of her, very good." He said while attempting to sit up, but was pushed back down to the floor by Six who was looking down at him with a hiss. The Lieutenant looked to Sam who was sat up while clutching the covers to her chest, obviously covering up her body from the rest. He turned back to the Xeno and rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm not gonna hurt her, alright? Just get off of me." He said.

Six hissed at him one last time and moved back and off of him slowly, making sure that he wasn't about to try anything.

The Lieutenant stood and brushed himself off, and regretted trying because of the sticky mess on his flak jacket. He looked at the two and chewed his gum with a serious look on his face.

"I want you two up and ready to meet with us in fifteen minutes, understand?" He asked the two.

Sam nodded her head and watched as he made his leave.

Chris smiled and nodded at her.

"Meet us in the Main control room, alright?" he asked while waving as he moved to go out of the room. He stopped to look at Jodie who was gaping at Six in disbelief. "Jode?" He asked while waving a hand in her face.

She turned to him and pointed at the Xeno in utter shock.

"Did you see…?" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm still trying to burn the image out of my mind, now stop staring like an idiot and lets go." He told the other with a glare before grabbing her arm and hauling her out.

Simon and the other two were still stood there and watching the two with both shocked and hateful expressions. Simon shook his head and clicked to show the other two to leave them alone, and they did just that by following the man out.

Sam and Six were sat there, even when the door closed, with confusion written all over their faces.

**XXX**

**Hey guys, I hope the lemon in here was okay, I tried my best… -.-;**

**Okay so, I want at least four reviews before updating once again since I'm losing interest already.**

**I hope it's to your liking anyways xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in here bar the plot so don't sue me. **

**Read and review.**


	7. New friends and bout of mischief

_**New friends and a bout of mischief**_

Sam was pissed at the Lieutenant. His intrusion was rude, distasteful and idiotic in its reasoning. What could he possibly want to meet with her and Six for? A better question was; could she even stand up? Well, she'd find out in a moment.

She looked about their bed, her hair flowing in each and every direction that she moved in. She spotted the underwear that Six had set out for her on the coffee table and made to get up and crawl on her hands and knees, her rear up in the air as she quickly bowed her long body to rest her head on her arms in order to stave off the pain coming from her groin and spine. The dull ache in her nether regions wasn't as bad as she'd feared, but her spine was another story.

She groaned and rocked her hips gently from side to side, feeling the 'pop' of her lower back. Relief settled into her gut at the ache dulling slightly, her spine felt like it'd been rammed in by a truck. Oh wait, she was sort of rammed into; and with that knowledge, she couldn't keep the knowing smile from her face as she remembered last night's activities. She let her head roll to her right and looked at the alien that was watching her with his head tilted, right next to her side. She gave him a smile and a wink before attempting to sit up, and with effort she managed to do just that.

Six was quick to help her by holding her hips, his body behind hers and curling around her on his haunches, and to make his self more comfortable, he moved his raging cock underneath her buttocks and through her moist folds to rest below her warmth. He hissed in satisfaction at her sitting on him calmly, and when she reached back to hold onto his head to stroke him gently, he gave an upward thrust to rub his veined cock against her velvety folds.

She moaned and rocked back on him, her thoughts clouded over with heated arousal.

"Siiiix..." she drawled out his name and caressed his raven black crown as her back arched as she felt the head of his cock almost heading straight into her tight, wet heat. She groaned again, her head falling back against his shoulder as he rubbed down her body. Clawed hands stroked over pert breasts with stiff nipples, down ribs and into the flat of her belly before falling further to her thighs, stroking down the creamy length. She arched further, her thighs lifting her upwards and parting instinctively to try and coax him further into her wet heat, and he followed with his stiff erection.

He pressed inside, his movement slow and deliberate. Teasing and making her want him more was his goal, and that one factor seemed to be working for him as she pressed back into him with a keening whine that just screamed for him to bend her back over and have his way with her, but he held firm, his control was minimum, but it was there.

He hissed as he nibbled on her shoulder, nipping at the delicate skin there before moving upwards towards her neck. He bit down hard, renewing his mating mark once more and growled around the skin in his large jaws, his inner maw slipping out and nibbling from within making her arch and moan some more.

Sam gripped his head with her small hands, her body moving as she rocked with him, into him. Dragging him deeper into the recesses of her very being and moaning all the while. She could feel the pressure building once more, her head lolling back and to the left to allow him better more room for his mating mark. She loved it when he marked her, it made her feel wanted and loved; and within a world where she was seen as prey, she was glad for this factor.

"Six, "she whispered as she attempted to pull back and away from him, her body reacting in a positive manner when he wouldn't let go and sucked on the wounded flesh.

The moan that escaped her lips was beautiful; a low undertone with a small hitch in her breathing that made her voice slightly higher pitched. He could feel her attempting to clench her walls around the head of his engorged member, his hips gyrating at the mere concept of what she was doing. He gave another hiss of satisfaction as she rolled her hips back, taking more and more of him in as she went.

He brushed his lips against the wound on her shoulder and neck and felt her wince to which he nuzzled her cheek and kissed it, a trail of saliva sliding down her cheek and falling down to her chest, onto her right breast and around the curve of it to the cleavage. He watched it go and figured that he'd had enough of the torture his body was enduring and gently placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her chest as he slowly lowered her down to the bed, curling around her body in a serpent like manner and hissed in warning when she attempted to stay upright rather than bend down further. He trailed the hand from her stomach up and around her hip and then to her buttocks, he squeezed and made a sharp snapping notion with his hips, and of course he heard her hiss in pain so he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his length once more.

Sam was never going to get used to this, having him cradled so deeply inside her, touching many buttons that even she had no knowledge of having and so much more than just sensation coursed through her very being. Always the performer was Six, never one to disappoint her whether it be in battle of bed, she knew that the latter was instinctive to him and that she was pretty shallow for thinking it, but it was a compliment to him after all. There weren't many people who could say they had an orgasm their first time having sex, especially when with another life form.

Her eyes widened and she could feel a small amount of drool fall from the side of her mouth as she felt him _move_, and not in way that she was expecting. Was he _twitching_ inside her? Oh sweet Jesus, she felt that vein, hitting the top of her tight walls and gave a moan in utter pleasure. Her body felt like it was on fire, and it was his entire fault, and the best part of this was that she wasn't going to have to share him either.

She gave a high pitched squeal when he did thrust, in, out, in, out. Sensation, _shlick_, pleasure, pain, _ecstasy, _and in that exact order was what had her spurting her juices around him with her first orgasm, which she knew was not to be her last. She bit her lip when she felt the organ dive right back in and then out. Clawed hands clasped onto her breasts and gently kneaded as he felt her tense around him, his black head falling onto her left shoulder, avoiding the one with the mating mark.

He hissed and quickly withdrew his weeping organ from her confines and felt the compelling urge to enter her and fuck her into the nest once more when she whimpered and said his name in a breathy whisper of pleasure. He held himself back from that and gently coaxed her onto her side, facing the door and tilted his head at the position. It looked like a good idea, she looked nice lying on her side, her breasts on show and the mere thought of being caught taking what was his was exciting him to no end. The only question is; is she flexible enough? She most probably would be, and if not, he'd go with his original plan to put her on her back and fuck her that was instead.

He moved forward, his cock jumping at the idea of discovering this new position and using it on his mate. He was feeling adventurous today, and with that thought, he lifted her right leg and held her ankle up in the air at a ninety degree angle and moving to look at her face for any pain. She was looking a little disorientated, but she didn't look like she was in too much pain, albeit a little confused.

He gave his version of an alien's chuckle and hissed in satisfaction when he pushed forward, pressing inside her core and feeling her clench around him almost painfully. She was so tight in that position that he could almost feel himself burst then and there, although he held back from such a thing and made a mental note that when in certain positions, her body was much tighter and wetter. He gave a very alien like sigh and sunk in further, his base touching the soft folds. His hand that was holding her leg up let go and hooked it over his shoulder instead, which actually lifted her from the bed itself and positioned her buttocks in the air.

She bit her lip due to the positions intensity, her eyes closed as she attempted to slow her breathing. She had never felt so full before, he was filling her so much that she felt that her body would burst, but she knew better than to think of it, but if it wasn't true, then why did he feel _bigger_? She gave a moan when he started moving and quickly moved her right hand to clasp onto his own which was trailing up her body slowly, mapping out every single inch of her skin in a dizzying attempt to learn her inside and out.

"Oh, Six." She keened in a high pitched voice, her whole body going slack as he worked her slowly.

His head turned to the leg that was over his shoulder and he kissed the delicate skin with renewed fervour. He could feel his climax building up, his member swelling with the amount of cum that was sure to break through the confines of his being and burst to cover her insides in a sticky white mess. His seed, something she accepted with no problems, was something that he was happy for. He was glad that she accepted it, took it all from him, and even if it did drip out due to the amount of it-

He was cut off by Sam unhooking her leg from over his shoulder and he quickly moved down with her body, his member following in an attempt to not hurt her. He hissed down at her angrily, asking her 'what-were-you-thinking?' in the only way he knew how, and when she looked up at him with those eyes of want and need, he felt himself bristle at the amount of control that he had to use. He hissed again and leaned down, her now lying on her back and he waited for her to say what she wanted since she took a breath to speak.

"I wanted to see your face." She admitted with the most innocent face she could muster, her eyes sparkling at the mere thought of actually seeing his face when he'd orgasm for her.

He felt his shoulders slacken at her small confession and moved just over her face, displaying his face to her in its full intensity and bent his head lower to kiss her gently.

The two lovers didn't notice the unwelcomed 'hiss' of the door as it flew open, three guards that consisted of Simon, Chris and Jodie stood there, mouth agape as the couple continued on with their kissing.

Jodie gave an unholy scream and quickly hid herself from the view beside the door, while looking up at the ceiling and holding her mouth with her palm, trying not to lurch at the sheer thought of the two kissing and having sex right in front of them. She did a double take, looking in the room again and saw Six having a full on staring contest; with Simon.

"What the fuck?" Simon said with a shake of his head as he lowered the pistol he was holding. He looked to Chris who was just standing there with wide eyes. "Chris, I told you, those things are no good." He said while pointing at the alien with a small smirk.

Chris looked at Simon and grimaced at him before flipping him off and walking out to stand next to Jodie who was watching the exchange between human and alien, male to male.

Simon looked back to Sam and Six, the two looking at him. Sam was attempting to cover herself and tried to maintain some form of modesty, but that boat had passed, he'd seen her in all her naked glory when he and Chris first saw her in the locker room. He felt himself flush at the mere thought of what the two were doing and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose, noticeably annoyed and embarrassed by the situation.

"Well, you two took about twenty five minutes, so we were a little bit worried... and curious... But never mind that, hurry up because Lieutenant Jones will be annoyed to no shit when he finds out you two were late 'cause you decided to play nookie." Simon spoke hesitantly while backing out and shutting the door once more.

Sam and Six were once again left in their room to contemplate on what just happened, one still horny and the other slightly turned on.

Sam looked to Six with a blush and pushed herself up onto her elbows and gave him a small smile which indicated her nervousness of the situation they were currently in, and with Six still as hard as a rock, and no doubt in a state of arousal, she felt the wave of embarrassment wash over her in a wave. This was something that was much unexpected of Six; he didn't seem like the type to get turned on by being caught or by people possibly watching them, so it was very surprising when he did in fact start moving within her once more.

She quickly grabbed a hold of Six around the neck and held on for her life as she was brought under the waves of pure ecstasy and almost drowned with the amount of sensation that hit her all at once, and just like a smack in the face, she fell over that cliff's edge of love and pure pleasure filled lust. Her head was clouded with her pleasure receptors jumping and bouncing all around her body, her fingers tingling, her toes curling and her back arching in that way that she knew Six liked so much.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she exclaimed while she came down from her high, and as she did, she could feel and see Six as he arched his back with all the flexibility that his kind was known for and felt his load shoot into her core and coat her insides.

She gasped as she felt the hot spray hit her insides and dribble down her backside in a small version of a waterfall, and probably trickle and form a puddle on the bed spread. She let go of the alien and just flopped backwards with her hair falling like frenzy around her head and body, her hands falling to rest on her stomach as she panted gently to herself. She closed her eyes in an attempt to steady her racing heart, but had to open them when she felt Six's head fall to her stomach and hands, drool escaping his lips as he hissed in satisfaction at having to screw her once more.

She gently stroked the aliens head in an attempt to sate him of his want to sleep, and then she pushed on his head so that he'd fall and slump to her right and pulled her with him, still connected at the hips and between. She felt him huff a breath on her forehead as he pulled her into him, intent on going to sleep and missing the meeting with the Lieutenant.

A pinch on his hip told him what Sam thought of that idea though, and with all the reluctance of a new born babe trying new things, he unsheathed himself from her warmth and flopped onto his side in a playful 'dead' gesture.

"C'mon Six, you're the one who started it, and if I have to suffer, then so do you." She told the alien as she rolled to her left and attempted to lift herself from the bed, her form stumbling as she ambled her way to her feet and held fast to the small chair to steady her.

When she got the feeling back in her legs, she gave the alien a nudge with her foot and placed her hands on her hips while glaring down at Six with a look of playful annoyance.

"Siiix~" She said in a sing-song way, "if you get up now, you can sleep all you want when we get back." She tempted the alien with things she knew he'd like, but she also had to seal the deal with something else too, which she knew well. "And," she kneeled down with one knee touching the floor in a sort of crouch and cupped her hands around her mouth before putting them to where she figured his ear might have been, "you can have me up against the wall, no interruptions, and only when we get back." She whispered to him seductively, and she knew it worked because he instantly lifted his head and stood up on all fours. She smiled at his reaction. "Good, now, c'mon." she said while quickly putting on the clothes that were given to her.

**-X-X-X-**

After the two finally left the room and Sam asked Jodie for a bobble to tie her hair back with and receiving an elastic band instead, they headed down to the room where they were to be meeting with the Lieutenant and he was not happy with the amount of time that was 'wasted' by their messing around with each other.

Simon, being the kiss ass of the group, explained to the Lieutenant the situation that Sam and Six were in upon entering the room after twenty five minutes, and then explained their need to 'finish up' so to speak, and by then, Sam was a quivering mess of embarrassment and annoyance.

Who was he to be sharing their private affairs with the rest of the world, and the whole time he looked even worse because he was pointing out his reluctance to actually leave the two alone and just help them out and into the hallway himself. He didn't brush upon this possibility with her and Six, no, probably to save his own hide. Sam was angry and felt utterly humiliated with the way that things were turning out at that moment in time, nothing was worth that torture.

Her and Six were told to leave with the knowledge that they were to turn up at his office when he asked of them, and of course Simon was being an ass and piping in about their relationship being sick and such. Then he had the audacity to move on to a group of men and down into the mess hall, laughing all of the way about how he'd seen Sam's 'orgasm face'.

Sam felt like she'd been stepped on at that point and Six must have picked up on it too, since he was hanging by her side and hissing in warning at Simon. He looked about ready to pounce, but Jodie beat him to it; and with a look of surprise on Sam's part; Jodie stepped in front of Simon and shouted profanities at him, and Sam was grateful that someone was sticking up for her at least, and Six of course.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Simon?" Jodie asked the man angrily, "you better shut your face before I create another fucking hole you prick!" She looked about ready to do it too, her fists bunched and one shaking at him. Chris was holding her back, literally off of the ground as she kicked and thrashed at him. "Let me at the fucker, he doesn't have the right to humiliate people like that!" She shouted while kicking her legs in a wheel spin motion, trying to get a good one in on Simon. "You're not a man, you're a fucking asshole!"

A resounding slap forced silence to enter the once animatedly talking room, and Sam and Six were looked at, all eyes on them as the two were looking to Simon who had actually raised his hand to Jodie and slapped her right across the face.

Jodie was silent, not a peep out of her for a few moments, and then finally, her head moved slowly, much like something you'd see out of a slow motion bit of a horror movie and she made eye contact, her look sharp and angry.

"What the fuck?" She asked slowly, her head turning so that she could click it in a rather scary way. "You slapped me, I can't believe it... You slapped me." She repeated more to herself than to him.

Once she'd stopped her thrashing, Chris had loosened his grip on her and just rested his arms around her waist, hell bent on keeping her out of trouble since he knew that she could be a hand full at times.

Simon smirked at her and this fuelled her anger once more, and she went for him again, Chris hot on her heels, lifting her and making her unable to, and when Simon lifted his hand once more he had 150 pounds of alien on him, hissing and dribbling on his face. Instantly the room lit up like a laser show, all red beams, green and all were on Six.

Sam took a step forward and was surprised when some fell on her as well, and she stood stock still, not wanting to provoke the men any further.

"Put your guns down." Chris ordered them all, his voice stern and professional, and then all let their weapons fall, although reluctantly.

One soldier even piped up with a; "But, Sir..." and was cut off by a serious death glare from Chris to whom they shut up and moved away towards some others that were standing in the corner.

"Six, you have to back off of him, Bud." He told the Xenomorph with a small, quiet nod in the alien's direction.

Six gave Chris a glance and then turned to Simon slowly, his head falling low and his inner mouth popped out to threaten him before he pulled back and off of him, joining his mate once again and standing at her side at full height to ward off the other males.

Jodie was thankful for the alien and gave him a thumbs up and a smile, to which was returned by him and making her chuckle with a shake of her head. She broke free of Chris' grip which was rather reluctant and she looked down to the man with a smirk.

"Now you see, I have friends in very high places." She clicked her tongue at him with a wink before walking off to Sam and Six while gesturing with her hand to a nearby table.

Six picked Sam up and actually walked with her in his arms, although it was strange for him to do so, she wasn't going to complain, after all, there was a nasty ache in her spinal column that she wished would just go away.

**-X-X-X-**

As the two settled down on the table, eating food and socializing (trying in Six's case), they managed to make two more friends; Spike and Raphael.

Spike was a weapons specialist and one of the newest recruits to join the armed forces, and apparently, was the best gunner in their whole division. He wasn't one of the tallest men, standing at a good 5"8 and weighing 140lbs he didn't look like much, but he was enough when holding a gun. Raphael was another story, 6"2 and a shocking 168lbs; let's just say that you wouldn't like to run into him. He looked solid as well, so he looked like he could pack a punch, even though he was more long distance shooting than anything.

"So, Raph, what do you think about our newest guest?" Asked a smirking Jodie with her head rested in her palm.

He looked up from his own tray of food and shrugged. "I personally think it's a good idea to have 'im around." He admitted half heartedly and gave a gruff chuckle at his next sentence: "And he'd make a good battering ram for our forced entrance into the Hive for certain."

At that, Six looked up and hissed. Even though he no longer owed his life to the Queen, he still felt the undying urge to protect his Majesty in any way possible; even if it meant he'd die by his own brothers and sisters from straying in the process of attempting, he'd still at least try. He forgot about a certain young woman who was sat next to him for a moment, his tail swishing in an irritable fashion to the mere thought of being a pawn in their scheme to take down his Queen's Hive.

Sam placed a small, delicate hand onto his arm in an attempt to calm him. It was also a sweet reminder that he had others to protect now, he didn't serve the Queen any longer; and yet he still felt the horrible urge to protect her. He looked to the girl next to him and gave a hiss straight into her face, one that came off as defensive in its own right and Sam backed away, not expecting such a reaction from him, and fell, unceremoniously out of her seat and onto the floor, her feet hooked underneath the table top and her legs up on the chair.

Six stiffened at her reaction before quickly moving away from the table in order to help her out of her current position, as silly as the whole ordeal was, and he really wished to laugh at her; he knew he shouldn't since she was surprised, _scared_ of him for a moment, and he knew that he'd have to reassure her that he wouldn't let anyone harm her again since she probably thought that he was once again turning back to his Queen.

He moved her up into the seat once more and sat next to her, his legs up and resting under him so that he was on his haunches next to her, and the added weight made the bench give a nervous creak. He pulled her to him, his legs open and quickly settled himself on the bench, straddling it instead since he figured that would be more comfortable for her and pulled her into his body, her side brushing the many edges of his rib cage almost painfully.

He nuzzled her head gently in an attempt to console her, to ward off the evil thoughts that he was betraying her for something he'd served and had to share with others. He bristled at the mere thought of having to share her as he once did the Queen, she was pretty much a whore in the respect of breeding, and he was always one of the chosen, and many a time he said no, and again and again, it would come onto him like a venereal disease. But it always had the others breeding with her in the end, and this brought a sense of satisfaction to him, since he was pretty much a closed off book to the Queen, sure she'd known him a long while, but there were things that she knew nothing about. For example, the human that lay in his arms calmly, her body relaxing against his wasn't always like this, she was once afraid and wouldn't allow him to carry her, much less hold her in an embrace like he was now. It was so loving and peaceful to hold her like this, nothing in the world was strong enough to tear them apart, at least it felt like that to him. He felt very much, once again, like a woman.

He let her settle there and watched as she picked at the small bowl of fruit she'd been given, and then sip at her hot drink which smelt utterly sweet, almost sickly so.

He looked up when one of the men spoke, the one he recognised as Spike.

"He treats her like she's some..." he noticed the alien was looking at him, daring him to say anything more. "Form of lover or something." He said to Raphael who nodded in agreement.

Six snorted. Was it not obvious for them to see that it was _exactly_ like that? Bloody idiots wouldn't know a couple if it bit them in the backside. Oh, now that was a thought. He felt a smirk come to his alien face at the mere thought of biting that Simon's ass since he was such a bastard to his lovely girl. He could feel Sam breathing, every breath coming out in short and quiet puffs of air, warm and moist. That mouth was heaven around his-

He felt Sam smack his arm at his body's reaction to his thoughts, apparently picking up on what he was thinking immediately and hissed down at her suggestively, at least to him anyway.

She shook her head up at him, not really wanting to offend him in any way, but she wasn't in the mood to have sex with him at the moment, not even to perform oral on him, or him on her. Oh, wait. That did sound particularly nice to her actually, she could feel his hands all over her body once more, picking and choosing his own pace for whatever he was preparing her for, probably a good bout of sex again. That did sound nice.

Six looked down at her and tilted his head somewhat, indicating that he could smell and hear the rapid change in her hearts beat. He hissed at her again, wondering if she'd changed her mind, and was thoroughly disappointed when she went straight back to her food, eating the pieces of fruit slowly, as if to bide time. The little minx was teasing him, her eating slow deliberately. He gave a hiss at her and almost made to stand and leave out the door with her, but he was quite surprised when she down her drink and stood up herself.

She blushed while announcing their departure and made her way out of the room, calling Six as she went.

**-X-X-X-**

**UGH! This chapter nearly killed me; took me bloody ages to update this freaking thing. I wrote this chapter a good five times before settling with this one, a random burst of smut at the beginning, and a nice sort of ending for you all. Maybe some more smut in the next chapter? I dunno, I'm reading more Predator fics that Aliens nowadays wince there aren't many with AlienxHuman relationships in them (At least not on ) Anyone know where I can find more? **

**I was also wondering if some people would like to add some ideas to my story, I dunno what you guys really want see, and I wish for my readers to get involved with the plot and experience what they wanna see. So, have a think about it and post your ideas either in a review (of if you'd rather) by PM.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so poor I can barely buy myself a cold... Oh wait... Blegh!**

**Hope you had fun reading, and remember to review for me. **


	8. Passion

_**Passion**_

As soon as Sam was in the room, Six had managed to strip her of her clothes, oh sorry, tore off her clothes with his claws and then had her right up against a wall. Her body in a protective embrace within his arms as he lifted her by her buttocks, his aching member pressed so finely against her heated core.

A look of surprise sits on Sam's face as she's roughly pushed back against the wall, the ache in her spine coming back tenfold, but she was too turned on to care. Sex with him wasn't always going to be rough was it? She hoped not, but it wasn't like she minded. She kind of liked being pushed, no, _slammed_ up against a wall with an overly horny alien pressed between her legs. Almost threatening her with his intentions to mate her where she was.

She bit her lip in anticipation of what he was about to do, would he just enter her from here and seat himself there to have his hips moving beneath her, having her bouncing up and down on top of him with the sheer force of his actions. Oh man, she could feel her face heat up at the mere thought of being thoroughly fucked right then and there, and moaned when he just so happened to attack her throat with powerful jaws. Lip sucking, razor sharp teeth and then claws all over her body, claws against her navel, thigh, and stomach and then up to her chest; breasts fondled, wet kisses, strong, powerful,_ lustful_. All these emotions seemed to radiate off of him like an over active heater, highly dangerous and with the intention to destroy. She could feel her folds, wet and wanton, squishing sounds rolling through the room to echo in her ears, threatening to burst an ear drum. She moaned and tilted her head back, his mouth working her collar bone, chest and shoulders.

Six quickly moved, his member quickly sealing himself to her, enlarging within her, giving her plenty of tell tale signs that he had lost control. Nothing beat the feeling of her wet folds encasing him, embracing tightly as if she were a natural life source, which was inevitably true. He wanted to protect her, from those hormone induced males of her own species, his own anger driven race and his Queen. He wanted to breed her, have little human/alien cross breeds, have her be the mother to his pups. Ugh! He needed her like he needed air, he felt an underlying connection, nothing like the commitment he had to his Queen. His Queen, yes that suited her, Sam was his Queen now; his lover, his friend, his _passion_.

He gave a guttural hiss as he thrusted deep and strong inside of her confines, noting the way she clenched. So she liked it rough, well, he could certainly give her that if she so wished. He bit and held onto her throat, his teeth sinking in enough to draw blood and once again renew his mating mark. He heard her gasp and felt her grope at him, grabbing and holding onto his arms tight as he continued his erratic thrusting. He was so close, so close to making her orgasm, he could smell it, feel it, and it was all his; his to take care of, his to love and cherish with his very being. He wouldn't let another person touch her, not in a million years.

He grabbed a hold of her thighs and quickly placed them onto his shoulders, giving himself more access to backside, squeezing harshly and rocking his hips still, noticing the position brought him further into her. He hissed and almost shrieked when she gave a scream of her own pleasure, climaxing all in one quick motion; walls clenching, heating up, and burning him as they tried to suck his orgasm from his own source.

He arched into a perfect curve; his back pushing his hips forward as he bent to lengths only his kind would be able to and quickly snapped back up when he felt his orgasm tear through him; high and mighty, like a mountain, white liquid heat flowing through his veins and ending at the base of his tail. He snapped forward in one fluid motion, attempting to keep her upright while he came down from his high and failed miserably as his own knees buckled from under him; his hand cradling her head as they slid down the wall and he pulled her away from it to keep her head safe and leave his member inside her, still pumping his seed into her.

His seed, his natural source giver.

He realised gravely that he'd been breeding her this whole time, keeping himself in the top of her ranks in order to hear her scream, was almost forcing his pups on her. He sure as hell hoped that she'd understand why he did it; he was in love with her after all.

**-X-X-X-**

Sam gave a tired sigh as she laid on top of her alien, her hands working all over his abdomen lazily. She enjoyed the moments of quiet at the end of intimacy since it brought around a new kind of intimate; one of love and peace. Sure, she loved the mind blowing sex that came before it, but nothing beat these moments.

She felt him shivering, his body reacting to her ministrations positively, maybe he was ticklish there? Nah, he was on his sides though, and she made a mental note to dig her fingers in a little more, trying to stave off the ticklish sensation that he would feel. She smiled when he let out a breathy sigh, the warm moisture from the action sifting through her hair to gather a light sweat on her brow. Damn he was warm, and after a playful romp, he was even more so than normal.

She kissed his chest gently, her lips just a tender brush, feather light but as sweet as a ripe peach. She gave him a gentle nuzzle and let her head just rest on him, her cheek pressed against the bones of his chest, prodding her cheek almost uncomfortably but she made no move. Not when she was so comfortably placed upon him.

Her breath hitched when she felt the alien run his clawed hands up and down her back, his claws were gentle but caught on some of her skin and left small scratches in his wake. Small droplets of blood, she could feel them, trickling, dribbling to the side of her body in small rivulets. No sense of harm was radiating off of Six in any way, which made Sam feel better about bleeding onto the bedding beneath her. Relaxing and therapeutic were definitely the words for what Six was doing to her at that moment in time, and nothing at all could have ruined the moment of pure tenderness.

His hand moved down to the cleft in her ass, his long finger dipping in and then back out which made Sam move her bottom half away from him in embarrassment. He hissed in a playful manner, her reaction putting excitement back into his veins. Her crotch was placed snugly on the top of his knee, rubbing and warming his skin in a way that sent fire straight through him, and the scent of her spike of arousal only added to the heat.

He growled at her in warning when she tried to move away from him to lie away from him, and instantly grabbed her into his arms and held her to him. His knee following her every move in an attempt to keep himself rubbing against her core to heat her up for another round of mating.

She attempted to push herself away from him once more, to which he only held on tighter to her, closer and closer until she was pressed flush against him; arching into his body. "Wait, Six. I can't." She pleaded with him gently. "Not right now." She pushed harder on the alien's shoulders, attempting to put some distance between them. "You have to let me go Six; I have to shower badly." She told the alien while moving to push him away again.

He hissed, let her go and then stood up on all fours, his self poised in a pouncing motion.

Sam gave him a stern look, which didn't seem to deter the alien none as he slowly crawled to her in, what she deemed to be, a seductive manner. His rib cage was pressed against the soft covers of the bed and with the added heat of his breath fanning over her legs in light huffs; she couldn't help the shudder that coursed through her body in a wave. Her body trembled as he settled himself atop of her frame, his body towering over her like a predator that had caught its prey.

He lowered his face and allowed some of his saliva to drip onto her chin, and then he moved his face closer, his teeth nudging at her jaw in a manner which spoke of his intentions, and he was happy when she obliged. He dipped lower, his whole body covering hers, but he was careful not to leave the full weight of himself along her length. He could feel her body, warm as it may have been in normal circumstances, now an almost scalding sort of burn on his dark skin. His teeth, sharp as they were, left small marks all along her throat, up and down he went, his inner maw coming out to take precarious nips at her collar bone in such a way that he felt her shiver in anticipation. He hissed in delight as she instantly sagged beneath him, and then he made sure to place his growing need in between her legs and settled his own hips in between with her legs raised slightly.

She felt the haziness of her own arousal building, her head lolling from side to side as she succumbed to the electrifying nips and licks that the alien placed on her throat. She hated having to act like this, a quivering mess, no control over her body when he was all she could think about at the time. She moaned and arched her back up to him when he moved his lips over a sensitized nipple, her whole body convulsing when he did it again, and then again, and again, until finally, he latched on with his lips and took the perky bud into his mouth for a taste of her once more.

She not only moaned, but shrieked at the sheer force of his actions. It felt like liquid heat, nothing like the last few times, of course they had been amazing, but those times, she hadn't felt quite like this; like she was about to give way to the pressure building in her core and cum for the alien from just his mouth on her body.

She finally managed to compose herself and shoved the un-expecting Xeno away from her and watched as he landed off to the side, unhurt but a little bit disorientated. She quickly shuffled to her feet, brushed off her body and moved to pick up the discarded clothes from earlier.

She looked back to the alien who was hissing at her from sitting on his haunches, obviously irritated by her actions. "Well, you should have gotten off of me when I told you to, hmm?" She looked away and quickly got herself changed, stumbling a few times with the trousers. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm off to have a shower, possibly with Jodie so that we can get to know each other more." She turned to him with a firm expression, one that spoke of her determination to stick to her plan. "And you, can go and spend some time with Chris, and maybe the other two from earlier; they seemed nice enough." She said with a shrug of her shoulders and moving to the door. She paused and sighed before approaching the alien who was sat in the corner of the room, dejected. "Look, if I say I want something, I expect it to be given, as I expect with you, but I don't want you to think that all I'm here for is to be your bed partner. I've got to have a life too, and now that we've found other humans, maybe we can both get out of here, out of this hell hole and live down on earth together?" She asked him while grabbing his face and pulling him to look at her, she cupped his chin gently and smiled in the same manner.

He hissed at her in agreement and quickly nuzzled her cheek. He breathed out a sigh at her words; he wasn't only with her for breeding purposes, although it was pleasurable; he loved her dearly, wanted to protect her and provide for her. But he felt that there was no other way to really protect her since he wasn't really in any danger and neither was she, and then there was nothing to provide since all the humans provided the things that she needed already. It was so frustrating in the sense that he wanted to help, but he just couldn't with all these people with guns walking about to kill any predators that may come their way.

He quickly grabbed her around the waist, holding her to him, and waited for her to cease her struggling before rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. He gave a content hiss when she pressed her own hands to his chest and sighed herself. He buried his head in her hair, taking in her scent just for the sake of it and whined low in his throat in a sign that he didn't want to leave her on her own. He felt her quiver slightly and emit a small sound like a chuff, and realised that she was laughing at him before he pulled back slightly to look at her face; and when he was pulled forward into a passionate kiss, he felt his body heat up once more and allowed himself to be pulled deeper. Her arms around his neck, her knees bent underneath her body, bending her back a bit, his hands roaming her sides in such a sensuous way that he knew she would more than likely moan into his mouth at any moment. Oh there it was the sweet sound of her giving in to him. He gently picked her up, his hands resting on her sides as he laid her beneath him, his body hovering but not making contact with her in hopes of teasing her.

He groaned inwardly when he felt her push at his chest, pushing back and off of her to which he allowed her to do. He watched her sit up and whined again, her body looked so inviting to him, and he was having a hard time not jumping her. He whined again when she got back up, her smile still etched onto her face, gentle but firm.

She stroked the top of his head in a comforting gesture, tracing some scars along the way and backed up. "C'mon then Six, I think we should go and see Chris and everyone. See if you can stay with them, yeah?" She asked him hopefully. She knew that he was reluctant to leave her on her own, and although he was only trying to protect her, she felt that she needed none and therefore got rather annoyed with him for being some overprotective idiot in the best of times. Apart from that, she just really needed a shower, and with the company of Jodie, it should be much more enjoyable for her. To have another woman's company was nice, to talk and chat like women should be able to, and it certainly beat her showering with the men around, guns at hand and possibly peeking in at her.

She made her way toward the door and the doors swished open as she moved out, Six attaching himself to the wall and following after her.

**X-X-X**

The metallic walls seemed to echo the sound of her footsteps, her laces making small sounds as one in particular hit the floor and the side of her show, annoying her in the process. She shook her foot, angry at it for acting in such a way, and glared like it would solve her problem. Of course, when had that ever solved anything for her?

She noticed the other woman with her lover walking down the hall, her smile widening at the sight of her. "Sam," she paused to wave at her dramatically. Of course Sam would still be up, she and Six were probably busy getting it on again, as if she would be put off by it. Her grin broadened as she stood still, her fisted hands on her hips. "Where you off to at such a late hour?" she asked her cockily.

Sam laughed at her and walked a little faster, closing the distance almost instantly. "Just looking for you and the boys, was gonna ask 'em if Six could hang with them for the night, since I really need a shower and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" She asked her hopefully.

Jodie grinned and looked to Six who was up on the ceiling, saliva falling from lips pulled back in a snarl, hisses of warning coming forth. "Well, I think you may need one after this morning." She said with that same smile. She nodded her head in the direction she came, her hand flowing with her enthusiastically. "Alright, it's not every day I actually get a shower buddy whose not a bloke!" She boasted while laughing.

Sam giggled at her, and looked up at Six who was following them, just trailing behind them.

He grumbled when they reached the door to the canteen once more, his body moving quickly to avoid the door slamming on his body and jumped down to sit on his haunches next to Sam. His head bumping her hand and whining once more, begging her in his own way to not leave him alone with the men and her with Jodie.

Sam smiled down at him, her gentle eyes looking him over. "You'll be fine, Six. Chris will look after you." She told him reassuringly.

He gave her ass a light slap to show her that his concern was not with him, a hiss of annoyance leaving his lips. He just didn't want her wandering off too far without him, just in case something happened to her while he was gone. He'd hate for that to happen, even with Jodie and her fire arms, she would be no match for a few of his kind, they'd be dead in moments, but he guessed that since he'd had no sign of any of his brothers and sisters anywhere, that they hadn't actually found the place and she was safe. But still.

He grumbled once more when he heard Spike and Raphael laugh from a corner table, liquids, which he'd just noticed, smelling bitter and nasty. He grimaced at the mere thought of being close to the smell, what the heck was it anyway? And why were the two men looking at him like _he_ was prey? If anything, they should fear him since he could no doubt kill and eat them with no problem at all.

Spike was the first to stand, his form moving towards Six and Sam. His eyes meeting Jodie's; "Hey, what brings you guys down here?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jodie grinned at him and punched his arm in greeting. "Nice to see you too, Slick, now, we need you to stay with Six while Sam and I go shower; you up for the job?" She asked the man, knowing he couldn't refuse.

Spike scoffed and crossed his arms with a cocky look on his face. "Of course, we can handle him. Maybe he can have a game of cards with us too?" He asked with a laugh, his own joke to be funny to him, but not to Jodie and Sam who both glared at him. He held up his hands in mock defence. "Alright alright, I'll babysit the alien. Jeesh." He said before looking down at the alien who was watching him with his head tilted, tail swishing behind him. "Alright then, you come and sit with us." He said while nodding to the table behind him, he looked to Jodie and nodded. "We'll send Chris a message with our talkies now, and see where he is."

Jodie nodded. "Good." She then looked to Sam. "C'mon then you, let's go and shower before the boys decide to peep." She said while moving out of the room, Sam in tow.

Spike and Raphael laughed and a resounding; "Oooh, love in the shower eh ladies?" courtesy of Raphael.

A 'V' sign from Jodie was their answer.

**X-X-X**

"I can't believe that you're screwing an alien." Were the first words to exit Jodie's mouth while the two prepared to shower. Jodie quickly grabbed a few things from her locker; including her pistol, towel and spare underwear for her and Sam. "It's just so... bizarre that you'd be screwing one of the enemy's soldiers, you know?" She asked while pulling out her shampoo and soap. She hadn't needed the shampoo for a long time, and often wore a bandana, but she kept it anyway, which seemed to have been a good idea. She turned to Sam who was stood with her back to her, looking at the showers. "Strip off and jump in, you don't have to wait for me." She told the girl while closing her locker.

Sam looked to Jodie and nodded. She quickly stripped herself of the boots, tank top and army trousers, and then jumped into the automatic showers, feeling the hot water sooth her aching muscles.

Jodie looked down the hall, two men stood down by the main entrance to shower rooms. She nodded and deemed it safe for herself, and since there were no cubicles, she could keep an eye on Sam. Perfect.

She placed the clothing and such on the bench, took her gun with her in the shower, better to be safe than sorry after all.

"So, how does it work exactly?" Jodie asked suddenly, her boots and trousers off and removing her tank top while talking. "I mean, I saw the size of him, and he was literally hung like a horse." She told the girl with a chuckle.

Sam blushed and gulped.

"Well, it wasn't exactly... comfortable at first, but it's just strange, so alien. It's such an attractive thing on him, the size isn't really what scares me, it's the girth at the base." She admitted shyly.

Jodie whistled low. "Yeah?" she asked. "I think you're still a virgin when it comes to human men though, hmm?" She asked the young girl with a small smile. "No need to be shy about it, you lost your virginity to him, didn't you?" she asked gently, water running down her body, soothing her own aching muscles in the process.

Sam nodded, her heart rapidly beating.

Jodie chuckled and moved to her, pulling all her hair back and measuring the length. "Damn girl, this must get on your nerves." She told Sam with a laugh. "I'll cut it up a bit if you want, maybe up to here?" She asked while moving up to just past her shoulder blades.

Sam smiled and looked back at Jodie. "Yeah, if you could do that for me, that would be nice." She admitted gently. She hated having such long hair, it always managed to get matted and knotted.

Jodie nodded and ran her hand through the tresses, catching on a knot which she worked through with her fingers. "You know, I always wanted to be a hair dresser when I was younger. Never had I thought I'd be working here, in the military." She admitted softly while rubbing Sam's back gently. "Jesus, you're so tense." She exclaimed in shock. "Loosen up woman, you need some stress relief."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth at Jodie's words. How true they were. "Yeah, living here for two years can do that to a girl." She admitted sadly.

Jodie moved down, running her hands just under her breasts, feeling the ribs underneath. "It must have been horrible." She said. "Turn to me." She ordered to which Sam obliged. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, then come to me, alright?" she said while stroking Sam's hair back from her face, a gentle smile etched to her face.

Sam nodded and innocently wrapped her arms around Jodie, her face resting on her collarbone.

Jodie returned the embrace and stroked her back. "Hey Sam, you haven't felt the touch of a human before." Jodie told her with her head tilted. "Don't you like... want a family and kids?" She asked the young girl, clearly perplexed about the whole thing.

Sam looked up at her and shrugged.

"I guess I would one day." She said while looking to the floor sadly.

Jodie bit her lip. "Well, can you have Six's?" She asked innocently.

Sam blinked, she hadn't even thought of that. It seriously hadn't crossed her mind, not at all. "I-I don't know." She said with an almost terrified look on her face. "What if it ends up being a chest burster? What if I'm carrying one right now?" She asked in a panicked state.

Jodie nodded in understanding and quickly grabbed the bottle of shampoo. "We'll finish up here, and then we'll run a scan on you, to have a check, alright?" She said quickly. She lathered the shampoo in Sam's hair; much like a mother would do and quickly rinsed it.

She sure hoped Sam was wrong about chest busters'.

**X-X-X**

**So bloody short... ¬.¬ Hope you guys enjoyed the lemon at the beginning.**

**No hope for me, I'm sorry, I'm trying my best. Please, someone help me with this. I've got some plot devices; all I need is someone to be my co-writer... Please? Haha. :P**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I own nothing.**

**Read and review.**


	9. Friends and revelations

She felt so stupid. Of course an interspecies liaison wasn't going to result in claw and tail babies, which she had to admit, made her feel slightly disappointed. It was something she wouldn't be able to give Six, and deep down, she had to admit that she knew that. It didn't stop her from worrying that the alien would one day want a little sprog of his own though. Pfft, sprog? That's what the local CMO had called them; he seemed gruff and actually laughed at the mere thought of something like that actually coming up in his med bay, or makeshift med bay anyway.

He'd looked at her, his brown eyes curious and very much amused and when shed asked if he could scan her for a potential hybrid alien baby, he'd thrown his head back and laughed. "You have nothing to worry about kid!" But he'd pulled out the small medical scanner and waved it over her figure, out of mere curiosity himself or to assuage her worries she didn't know, but she was grateful. He'd nodded and looked to her. "Yep, everything seems fine, all normal. Except for a slightly elevated blood pressure, which I'd put down to stress." He'd said; his smile soft and his eyes understanding. "You're also still malnourished which I can fix right here." He'd turned his back to her and pulled out a small needle, packed with some clear liquid with a slight green hue.

Sam had actually stepped back, her back colliding with the bulkhead. She watched him and looked to Jodie who approached her with a small smile; she'd actually grabbed Sam's hand and held it as the man gently inserted the needle, still making her tear up. She'd never liked needles. "See, now was that so bad?" He'd asked with a smile and turned to discard the used piece of equipment into a medical bin. He turned and clapped his hands. "My names Dr Phillis and I'm the CMO, as you'd probably guessed. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have inventory to be attending to; if you have any more worries, no matter how silly they may seem you come straight to me, okay? Good, now get outta my med bay!" They hadn't even had time to nod in agreement before they were shooed out of the med bay.

Thinking back on it, she'd been impressed with his conduct. He seemed to know what he was doing and was a bit brash, but he seemed nice enough, which was good with her fear of needles and med bays in general. She'd always hated the places ever since her Nan went in to be examined and just never seemed to leave. Three weeks later and they were saying goodbye to her and launching her deceased body into the confines of space; her mother never did explain what had happened, just said that it would never affect her.

Jodie gave a happy sigh and threw her hands into the air in an over enthusiastic stretch, then rested her hands behind her head as she walked. "So, that was great huh?" She asked and then looked to Sam with a smug smile. "At least you can keep having sex and not worry about pregnancy huh?" She was shameless it seemed. Her very personality displayed no restraint, which Sam loved, but it was also kind of irritating. She still seemed to find her amusing though, no matter how blunt.

Sam smirked and nodded, her expression purely smug. "Yeah, I wouldn't be able to live without that big-" She got a punch in the arm, it hurt, but not to the point of her crying out.

"Hey, we can't all have super aliens with giant penises y'know." She said with a laugh. "Besides, all I'd miss out on all that man-meat here if I did, which I'm not lacking if y'know what mean?" She waggled her eyebrows at Sam and laughed.

Sam laughed at her, a deep belly laugh that ached when she finally started to calm down. Jodie was insatiable. She supposed she was a bad influence on her, but it was too much fun to not mess with her and everyone else. She wondered if they could weird the boys out by comparing penis sizes and types. She remembered back in her old bedroom, before the massacre and just days before her sixteenth, she researched the term "unlikely phalluses" and found sites to porn and different types of dildos. She'd been intrigued and searched some more until she'd found a site on dragon type phalluses for sale, with different mods. Some were ribbed, double ridged, had knots and had their own cum tubes filled with a white lube that spurted when you squeezed.

She'd have to introduce Jodie to some of the things she'd found, if they're still about, probably even worse since it had been two years and all. The idea had her mind turning back to Six and his own peculiar package; the wonders of him. Maybe he could do other things, like knot? That would be interesting, he hadn't done it so far and she was a bit too shy to ask. He probably wouldn't understand if she did without a visual, and he might take offence of feel insufficient if she did. She didn't want him feeling bad.

There were laughs down the corridor, her eyes searching and landing on the rec room doors. She looked to Jodie who was smirking at her and nodding in that general direction, and both approached, Sam with caution and Jodie practically strutting toward the room.

The doors swished open to a most amusing sight.

The tables had been pushed aside, chairs put on top and people perched, both sat and leaning against them, cheering on the two combatants.

She looked over to see Six poised in a defensive stance, crouched low to the floor and hissing, his tail swishing much like he'd been doing when wanting Sam and Two to rough house with him. He hissed, being playful and finding the human across from him, who Sam recognised to be Chris with just his regulation boots and trousers on with a grey wife beater which showed off his defined arms.

He was sweating and panting slightly, a smile on his face. He was obviously fatigued, but seemed to enjoy the challenge.

He raised his arms and widened his stance, steeling himself for the impending attack. He waited, patient, as he should be. And when Six moved to take a swipe at him with his hand, he veered to the left, avoiding the blow. Six took another swipe, this time with his other hand, his arm curling and almost making contact with the man's side. He dodged once more, his feet moving beneath him quickly, he was getting better at avoiding his attacks, but how long could it possibly last? Six again moved forward, this time leaping to the ceiling to come back down on Chris, who barely dodged the hold the alien tried to get a hold on him. He gave a "hah" in triumph as he heard some of the boys whoop and cheer him on, and regretted it the moment his guard dropped; Six had only used his descent as a decoy and swiped his tail at the man's calves, his feet flying out from under him. He landed on his back with a thud, his head bouncing of the floor making him dizzy. He sprang up and sat while holding the back of his head, wincing slightly. He looked over to the xeno and gave a small smile, a chuckle slipping from his lips.

He shook his head. Beaten by him, again! "Alright Six, you're fast I'll give you that." He said, still rubbing the back of his head.

Six hissed in agreement and approached Sam, slinking over with that almost smirk on his face. He hissed and laid a hand on her shoulder, his head nuzzling at her gently. He was proud and wanted to share his victory with his mate.

She shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. She never did understand that about the boys back in her school, always shoving each other and rough housing. They'd smile while tackling each other, punch each other in the face playfully and tackle one another to the floor of the canteen or push each other against a bulkhead. And none would really complain, at least anyone that she'd seen.

Her hand came up to stroke the top of his carapace, her palm relishing the smoothness of his skin. The endless midnight shade that coated his whole body made her feel euphoric. She'd always loved the night sky; the multitude of stars, the black that seemed to stretch on and on, never fading, and a total constant in her world. She'd come to expect and wait for the night to enfold the colony, the sun wasn't quite as mysterious as the endless black that was space. And to meet a product of those endless stars, no matter their nature, whether volatile or friendly, she wanted to make contact. She wanted to be an engineer, explore the universe with a crew and go out into the endless black. Bring back specimens of alien plant life, rock samples, discover an alien race.

Her prayers were answered when a massacre of the entire colony happened, but she wasn't ready. She was still in her first year of engineering, within three years she would have been working on the colony's main core, fixing control panels, helping to bring the human race further into the future. Bringing the human race forward with technologies that humans would have only dreamed of, she would have invented new weapons systems, making the colony safer, upgrading the space crafts to make travel easier, upgrading the colony's power systems to optimal so that her family could live there in peace as she traipsed across the galaxy. That could never happen for her though, not with the damage done to her emotionally, she took a massive hit with losing her family and the very creatures that were responsible were there in masses, running through the halls, killing everyone in sight. Nothing was safe, animals were taken away or killed on sight. Everything, her very world had crumbled right from under her and she'd fallen into a sea of misery and fear, her new world was vicious and everything was so sparse. No time to wonder about "what could have been" or" maybe if this hadn't happened", she had to survive. She was the lone survivor of her family, and she would have been damned if she'd let these aliens win.

She feared these creatures for so long, ran from them, felt herself almost give in to her want to die. And then this xeno, this alien came to her rescue and saved her from the very people he was sworn to. Left his own Queen, ignored her calls and kept a human, the enemy of them, the ones who wanted to rid the colony of his species, and even with all those things weighing heavily on his heart, his very alien heart, he'd saved her, protected her and introduced her to a world where everything wasn't about misery and loneliness. He showed her that there was another way, his very existence was so far into the future of discovery that no one suspected that alien life would live so close. It was a horrible accident that just so happened to end in something good, and she was grateful to that, knowing her family hadn't died in vain.

She felt a sense of calm, she felt safe when with him, and her very foundation was him. She set her feet on the ground and took off running, with him and it worked. It worked for them and she could never thank him enough for his addition to her life. She was grateful he saved her, even though she was scared at first and was unsure about her future with him. Everything had happened to so fast, the two clinging to each other since the loneliness and misery was deafening. The humans showed up and then her world was ripped out from under her again, thoughts of them possibly killing Six and her having to try and settle into another colony on her own or setting yet another foundation in her life would be hard. She wouldn't have been able to continue, she found herself hoping that all the violence could be avoided. They should just leave, leave the aliens on LV426 and move on, seek out another place to colonise.

Just because of their violent nature, these creatures were ridiculed and given no choice on living or dying. Humans were problem makers, not problem solvers. She'd hoped to make a difference one day, she wanted to save and preserve all kinds of species, but humans, being all "high and mighty" about how everything should be had to try and solve everything their own way. It was a primitive way of thinking things, humans were violent and very territorial before they evolved. The xeno's needed the chance to evolve themselves, and with humans always getting in the way, that would never happen. It was a fools dream, and she knew no one would listen to her, but she had to keep herself sane somehow.

She held Six, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and just held him. She was still unsure of their future and was scared about what would happen to them if they managed to get off the colony, Six would most likely be tested on and she'd be colonised. She'd try her best to protect him like he'd protected her, but she was small and in no way a warrior. She'd die before she could even try and do anything, too weak to help the love of her life.

She nuzzled him, holding back tears. It was upsetting, but it was not the time to worry, it was time to put on a brave face and congratulate her alien for taking down his friend in a sparring match. And as she turned her head in the direction of Jodie only to see her and Six high fiving each other and smirking with a happy whoop at him, she couldn't help but smile.

XXX

Humans were strange creatures, constantly at war with each other when they should be focussed on his species who were no doubt plotting an attack on some of their outbound soldiers. No doubt they'd be taken down and then he and Sam would be back on the run once again. He was just playing the waiting game, and he was a master at that.

He hissed at his mate and wrapped his own arms around her, lifting her from her feet and gaining a laugh for his efforts. She always liked to be lifted and played with, as long as he was gentle. And he enjoyed the noises she made, not just in the midst of pleasure; he liked the happy sighs, her laughs, all different depending on the situation. Like when he played, she'd give a high pitched keen, and when he was being sweet she'd do this soft sigh and smile at him, soft and endearing. He wished he could smile like a human, he knew it was foolish to wish himself human, but he knew they could do many things that he could not; having a family, walking along the corridors without people watching him warily and judging her for being with him, for choosing him. He knew the way they looked at him and wished it hadn't extended to her, he knew the humans feared his kind, but Sam had embraced him and trusted him. Why couldn't they try the same? He was, he thought, the better part of his species and being older taught him many things about himself and the humans that once roamed the halls of the colony.

He found himself hating most of these new humans, he'd hiss and want to kill them for even looking at her funny, but Sam would be upset, so he'd restrain himself. He did find himself liking the ones named Jodie and Chris though, they seemed open to new things and utterly curious it was almost funny and sometimes bordering on too personal. Jodie was blunt, that much he'd figured out, he would slink along the vents sometimes, find himself listening in on conversations out of curiosity and find himself utterly shocked to hear some of the things that come out of her mouth, and Sam seemed to enjoy her company. Not to mention that she protects his mate from everyone else, the way she'd lashed out at Simon to fight for her honour had been honourable and he would have gladly watched her tear him a new one.

Chris was another story, he was quite tame, a soft and kind man that would rather help and ask before shooting. The sort that Six liked, and he seemed fond of Six and openly curious. His voice was always gentle and happy, never intimidating unless he was talking to someone who he sort of disliked. Like his relationship with Simon, it seemed strained but he seemed to get along with him to an extent. He interacted with him on a regular basis and tried to do it as much as he could, invited him to spar which was nice. He wasn't afraid of him; he was trying to integrate him into the human circle that made up the human convoy.

He was grateful to have made such allies; he may even go as far as to call them "friends" as Sam was so fond of calling them. He was happy where he was, he was just waiting for the ball to drop. Sam would be taken away and he'd be alone again, wondering what the humans would be up to at that moment, or he'd be dead. Either was a horrible outcome for him.

He felt Sam nuzzle him again, his throat letting go a small growl like purr in happiness. He loved the attention she gave him, and was grateful that it was only him that got to see her in certain ways.

XXX

Their world was torn from out under them when the soldiers got a comm from one of the other outposts, apparently there'd been a lot of activity at the South of the colony. They were to go and investigate the aliens there, work out their motive. It was strange of them to be all that way from the obvious meat around the West of the colony, unless they were gathering to launch an all-around attack which would be bad. There were a lot of them, they knew that. Reinforcements were standing by, practically an army if needed. They needed more intel on just how many first before they could call them down though, which was idiotic in itself, but oh well, what can be done.

Sam and Six walked through the door to the hangar bay; the door was reinforced with some sort of shield created by a mobile generator. Technology must have been upgraded since she'd last seen anyone working; that would explain the hand held scanner in the med bay too.

She looked to her left and saw Simon and Chris gearing up. Helmets were tossed to the crew, chatter and whooping was heard as they readied themselves for the creatures outside. Guns were cocked, cleaned and checked over. She watched as Chris looked through the scope of a sniper before handing it to Raphael who then proceeded to buckle it to his back and then picked up a big device. Was that a giant gun? She didn't know but she was scared for her friends.

She moved to walk over, Six following when she was stopped by Jodie.

"Hey Sam, come to see us off?" She asked cockily, her own twin pistols strapped to her thighs, a shotgun strapped to her back and an smg in her hands which she then rested up high on her shoulder.

"What? You're all going?" She asked, her voice was high pitched, and not in a good way.

Six instantly picked up on her anxiety and hissed gently, standing to his full height to wrap an arm around her waist.

It was a comforting gesture that Sam was happy to accept and lean into. She felt her weight shift as she watched them all gear up and follow Chris to the hangar door for a debriefing.

"I'm coming with you." She said, she didn't like it out there, but she wouldn't let them fall flat on their faces. She'd learn on her way out, guns were just things you pulled the trigger for.

"No, you need to stay here where it's safe." Jodie's voice all of its playfulness, replaced by stern stubbornness.

"I know my way around, I can help. Please Jodie?" She pleaded with her and got a hiss in response from Six, who was obviously catching on to what she wanted.

He wouldn't let her go without him; he'd make sure she was safe. He'd not let her go at all if he could help it, maybe Jodie could tell her no and that would be it. He looked to Jodie, watching her face, her eyes said she understood, but she stood her ground.

"It's dangerous and the answer is no. You're not trained for this, we are. You don't know how to hold a gun and we can't be watching you at every turn, we'll be distracted ourselves." She said, her voice was echoing across the hangar which was suddenly quiet.

"I'm coming!" Sam practically hissed at her, her eyes narrowing and her stance becoming offensive.

"No, you're not!" Jodie said, her voice rising.

"What's going on here?" Asked a very familiar voice, one Chris Hex stood there, watching the two girls almost entering a pissing match. "Don't make me repeat myself." His voice was stern and his gaze was directed at Jodie.

"Hmph. She wants to come with us." She said, crossing her arms with her smg pointing to the floor.

"What? Are you crazy Sam?" He asked incredulously, his eyes were hard. "You just got out of that place and you wanna go back?" He asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her sass finally showing. Six was impressed.

"I've survived out here for two years without training and I know all the shortcuts remember? I can get you there faster!" She said indignantly, her eyes were narrowed still, challenging him.

Chris rolled his own eyes and looked to Six. "Talk some sense into her will you?" He walked away, taking Jodie with him.

Jodie looked back as if to apologise and then turned once more to Chris who briefed her quickly.

Six looked to Sam who was about to move forward, he moved in front of her, his form on his haunches. One hand rested on his hip and his other was in front of him in the universal "stop" sign, he hissed, telling her to stay with him.

She glowered at him. "You and I know this place better than them, let's go Six!" She hissed, moving around him. He cut her off again and hissed louder, intimidating her, or trying to. She huffed at him. "I haven't been scared of you in a very long time!" She said and went to move again. He grabbed her arms this time and tried to convey his worry. "That's it, you don't let me go I will hold off on all "favours" in the near future. Capiche?" She asked smugly.

Capiche? What was that? What did that mea- Did she just say she'd hold out on all other favours, what, sexual favours? No wonder the human female Jodie was the one ruling the roost, all females were evil. Surely she wouldn't do that to him? The look on her face told him otherwise. He did the alien equivalent of grumbling as he moved toward the soldiers, his tail practically hanging between his legs.

XXX

The red sand that swirled around them was warmed from the sun, it stung her eyes as she emerged. She felt a sense of freedom once again; leaving the small camp was refreshing but terrifying all in its own right. Man, she should have thought this one through. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

XXX

**Right, I'm going in a totally different direction than I'd thought I would, but here we go. This should be interesting guys. I have to say that I'm proud of this one, even if it's so short T.T**

**I'm sorry for the hiatus, lifes been a bitch and decided it wanted to take a bit outta me. Plus I have a boyfriend of 7 years that tends to take up all of my time. I'M SORRY! T.T I'll make more time for you guys.**

**Enjoy!**

**F. T. Nemesis**


End file.
